Kirara's Adventure
by Cyrus559
Summary: Have you ever wondered on how it would be going to bed in one place and suddenly wake up on a completely new place the next morning? This is what happened to Kirara when she fell asleep in Kagome's backpack and woke up in the twenty-first century. How will the variouse people in modern day Tokyo react to a demon among them?
1. Welcome to the future

**Hello guys, this is my first Inu Yasha fanfic and I hope you will read it. English isn't my first language so exotic grammar** _ **might**_ **occure. I usually write stories for W.I.T.C.H. (hope you will look at my profile page and read them too). This story will be centered around Kirara and her meeting with Kagome's friends and family in the 21 century, will she fit in?** **  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

 **Welcome to the future**

Kirara had fought hard today. The gang had been attacked by a nasty ogre youkai with a jewel shard embedded in its huge body and Kirara had to fight extra hard because the monk had been knocked out cold early in the battle, leaving them short of one fighter. They had beaten the ogre in the end, but the group was exhausted, Inu Yasha not included. Therefore, after some convincing words (threats) from Kagome's side, said hanyou agreed to let them go back to Kaede's village and rest for a couple of days.

"Can't you just knock it off for once!" Kagome's voice sounded through the village. "I will only be gone for a couple of days, just long enough for the school and my friends not to declare me dead!"

"But if they did that, then you wouldn't have any reason for going back to school and would have no more tests to complain about." Was Inu Yasha's answer.

The half-demon and priestess continued yelling at each other like an old married couple, entertaining the entire village with their colorful words and foreign arguments. All Kirara wanted was to get some well deserved rest and sleep, but those two would continue until the next morning if Kagome not gave him a sit command. Unfortunately, the girl from the future decided to go easy on him this time and therefore the argument just kept on.

Kirara who had been riding on Sango's shoulder, jumped down and started walking to Kaede's old hut where hopefully their voices couldn't be heard that well.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

Kirara looked up at her human companion and yawned, signalizing she was tired and wanted some rest.

"Tired, huh?" Sango said. "I guess we all have deserved some days' rest. You fought hard today Kirara, just go and rest or do whatever you want. I shall ask Kagome to bring back some of the food you like."

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"NO!NO!NO! NO AND ABSOLUTELY NO!"

"After she has finished arguing with Inu Yasha of course." Sango added and gave a sigh. "I think I will look at the monk's wounds first, he said he wasn't badly hurt, but you know how boys are. They try to downplay things in order to impress us girls of how tough they are. But we are not going to let that fool us, are we?"

Kirara giggled, something that sounded like chocked hissing for the human but Sango understood. She knew the girl truly cared for Miroku and had deep feelings for him. Sango only used his wounds as an excuse be close to him and be the girlfriend who cared, but without revealing it.

"Stop laughing!" Sango said. "I know what you are thinking but it isn't that."

Sometimes her friend was too obvious. Kirara gave the demon slayer a happy "mew" and wagged her tails, telling she wasn't fooled the least.

Sango mumbled something under her breath and walked over to the tree the lecherous monk was resting under.

Kirara waited until the demon slayer began talking with Miroku before she headed back to the hut. Kaede wasn't inside, neither was Shippo and that meant she had the hut for herself. She found a spot beside the fireplace and curled herself together to sleep. But the unwelcome voices from Kagome and Inu Yasha still penetrated the thin walls, and not long thereafter she heard a loud slap and another argument rising between Sango and Miroku. The issue seemed to be a familiar one.

The nekomata opened her eyes again; this wasn't the place to rest. She stood up and was about to walk outside looking for another place, when she caught eye of Kagome's huge yellow backpack.

She tilted her head. Perhaps _that_ would do.

Kirara went over to the backpack and jumped on top of it, managed to find an opening and squeezed inside it. The inside was dark, but the demon cat had excellent eyesight. Soon enough, she found some of the thick extra clothes that Kagome always carried around in case it got colder. She made a nest inside them and to her delight, discovered that the thick clothes quiet effective muted all sounds from the outside.

And inside the soft, dark and warm nest, she fast fell asleep.

* * *

"Mom! I am home." Kagome yelled as she opened the front door and kicked off her shoes.

"Welcome home my dear." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her from the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I am fine, but a bit tired. Are we going to have dinner?"

"Oh, good timing I am working on dinner right now, it will be finished in just a little while so you can go and unpack and change your clothes. Will Inu Yasha going to join us tonight?"

"No, not this time," Kagome said, gave her mother a kiss and went up to her room to find some clean clothes.

Kagome put her backpack down beside her bed, but before she could open it, a small head stuck out from under the lid.

"Mew?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Kirara! What are you doing here; did you hide in my backpack?"

The nekomata tried to push herself further out to get a better view of Kagome and her new surroundings. She was clearly not in Kaede's hut anymore. This was very unexpected indeed.

Kagome's initial surprise quickly changed to exited friendliness. "Oh my, I didn't know you had the ability to travel through the well, I thought only Inu Yasha and I could do it. But since you are here, you must see my family, they will be happy to meet you. Especially Souta."

Kagome opened her yellow backpack to let Kirara out and the neko didn't linger. She jumped out and started looking around the priestess's room. Even though she was a full-fledged demon she was still a cat, or related so them far back some place, and curious of nature. Never before had she seen so many things in one room. People in the future obvious had access to great many more object than back in here time, but this she already knew from what Kagome brought with her and what she had told Sango.

There was a bed and a tall chair with an equally tall desk, on the walls there were bookshelves filled with books of which some of them she had seen the girl been reading during their travels.

Kagome watched the little demon looking around and said, "Well Kirara, I guess I should welcome you to the twenty-first century, and as you probably can see this is my room. We will be having dinner downstairs in a few moments; I hope you will join us."

Kirara looked up at Kagome with her huge red eyes and mewed while wagging her tails eagerly.

"Great" the priestess said and clapped her hands, "I will just change my clothes first then I will introduce you to the others.

As said as done. Kagome put on a new jeans and a red sweater and went, but when she came to the door she stopped and said with laughter, "I shall leave my door open so you can come and go as you please, but when Inu Yasha comes it is usually through the window! Just so you are aware of it."

At this comment, Kirara snickered too, but exactly what she thought of _that_ she didn't need to share with Kagome.

Kagome went out of her room with Kirara following close behind, they walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the last door before the stairs.

"This is my brother's room," Kagome said and knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready in five minutes!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! You are home!" Came Souta's voice from the inside. The sound of fast footsteps then followed before the door opened and revealed her little brother. "Is Inu Yasha with you?"

"No, not tonight, but I have brought another guest!" Kagome sang playful.

"What. Who?" Souta said excited.

"Kirara" Kagome said and lifted her up so her brother could see.

Kirara greeted Souta with a "Mew" and wagged her two tails rhythmically.

"Oh isn't she the cutest thing" Souta said, took the neko out of Kagome's hands and gave her a hug. "I thought you said it was only you and Inu Yasha who could travel through the well?"

"I thought so myself. Shippo can't, but no one else have really tried. Or perhaps the well took her for some of my backpack stuff."

"Hey sis. Kirara can transform, right?"

"Yes, and I have shown you pictures of her when she is transformed, so don't nag her about showing you. Besides, we are having dinner now. What are you doing in your room anyway?"

"I have just got the coolest videogame ever." Souta said while petting the little demon. "It is a fantasy game where you can fight demons or choose to be one," he continued excited.

"So what you say basically is that you have been up here playing the entire day?" Kagome said flatly.

"Not when I was at school."

Even though Kirara liked being pampered by the kid and had absolutely no idea of what a videogame was, she recognized the beginning of an argument when she heard it. After all, she had seen countless generations of children growing up during her time in the demon slayers village, Sango and Kohaku included. Therefore, before the two humans forgot about her, she let out a mew and looked towards the stairs from where a heavenly smell was coming. Then she jumped out of Souta's arms and walked to the stairs, which she jumped down, one step at a time.

Kagome watched the feline disappear down to the first floor, "I guess she is hungry. But then again so am I. You tend to be that if you walk around slaying demons the day long."

"Oh come on sis. I am practicing slaying demons too now," Souta said, referring to his videogame.

"Yes," Kagome said, clearly not impressed, "But the difference lays in the fact that the demons I meet are real, yours only exist on the screen."

"Can I see Kirara transform later? Please?"

"What did I just say? We are having dinner."

Souta pout his tongue at Kagome, "I will come as soon as I have finished this level."

"You better not be late!" Kagome warned.

"Don't worry," Souta said and went inside his room again, "I am soon finished."

"Yeh," Kagome said to herself, "Where have I heard _that_ before?"

* * *

Kagome walked to the kitchen and found Kirara sitting in the doorframe looking at her mom who were busy setting the table.

"Hi mom, it seems we will have a guest to dinner after all!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned surprised around to look at her daughter.

"Did Inu Yasha decide to join us after all?" She said with a smile.

"No. But when I arrived back to this time it seems that I had a stowaway the well didn't detect."

"And who might that be?" Mrs. Higurashi said curious. Kagome's smile clearly showed that it wasn't an unwelcome guest she had brought so there was no reason to worry.

"Mom, I want you to meet Kirara." Kagome said and lifted up the feline so her mother could see.

A bright smile spread across Mrs. Higurashi's face when she saw who it was. "Hello Kirara," she said and bended over to pat her head. "How nice it is to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Kagome, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Kirara mewed happily, nodded and licked Mrs. Higurashis hand as she was petted.

"She can't speak human language." Kagome said to her mother, "But she is sentient and understands perfectly well what _we_ say so you can talk to her like any other person."

"That's good, will she be staying here for long and is there anything she prefer to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi said and looked at her daughter.

"She can eat both boar, serow and deer," Kagome said in all seriousness. Then she added quickly with a clever smile, "But that's in her full demon form, usually she eats what we eat and I know she loves fish."

"That's good." Mrs. Higurashi said, "We are going to have fish for dinner tonight. I was afraid for a short moment I had pay the butcher a late visit."

Kagome laughed, "Mom, if you can have enough food to feed Inu Yasha then you won't have to worry about feeding Kirara. None can eat as much as he does, even Kirara in her full demon form."

"Very well then," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Perhaps you would be an angel and set the table for me and get grandpa and Souta."

"Of course" Kagome said. "And if it is okay for you, can Kiara stay here until I leave again?"

"She is welcome to stay as long as she please Kagome. Any friend of you are." Then Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kirara, "Just make yourself feel like home, if there is something you need or want, just give me a hint and I will try to figure it out."

Kirara gave her the cutest mew she could, jumped down to the floor and watched as Kagome and her mother put the last hand on tonight's dinner. She had never smelled anything as good at this, Kagome's mother had to be an excellent cook. Strange Inu Yasha didn't chose to come over her for dinner more often, but then again the half demon was way too stubborn for his own good.

Soon everything was finished. The table was set and the dinner was upon it. Kagome had even given Kirara a platter(!) on the floor and piled it with fish and other things that made her mouth water. Kirara however, in stark contrast to some other demons she knew, had manners to wait until the rest of the family arrived.

Kagome went into the hallway and shouted dinner's ready and soon after an elderly man came walking in. Kirara understood this had to be her grandfather who where the only other person living in the household besides Kagome's mother and brother.

From the half demon's horror stories, she had half expected to be greeted with bunch of fake sutras and conjurations from him, but upon meeting he turned out to be a polite old man. Kirara suspected Inu Yasha's regular meetings with the sutras was more a result of his bad mouth than anything else.

By now four of five, when Kirara was included, were ready to eat. That left them one short.

"Souta! Dinner is ready!" Kagome shouted.

No response.

"SOUTA!" Kagome shouted even louder.

Still no response.

"Ugh. It must be that new game he was talking about." Kagome complained to all and none. "Believes himself to become a demon slayer by playing a stupid video game. If he…"

Kagome stopped saying whatever she was going to say and turned to Kirara.

Kirara looked up at the human girl and saw an impish smile take form on her lips. Somehow, she knew what was coming.

"Hey Kirara," She said, "Could you do us a favor and get that wannabe demon slayer away from his game and down here?"

Oh yes, she had guessed right. She let out a mew and rushed out from the kitchen and up the stairs again.

* * *

Upstairs she found the door to Souta's room just like Kagome had left it, half-open. Soundless she slipped inside and walked up behind the priestess' little brother, sat down and watched this "videogame" for a few seconds. It was a blur of forms and colors that moved on a window plate. She could recognize some of the fighting figures as humans and demons but Kagome had said they were fake. The boy was so occupied with tampering on a strange gadget with his fingers and staring at the screen that he didn't see her. Kirara decided to try to get his attention, "Mew." She said.

No response.

She mewed one more time and gave him a pat on his leg with her paw.

But his response wasn't like she expected. "Not now Buyo, can't you see I am busy."

She mewed louder and tried to pull his sweater but to still no use. The boy was lost to this world. Maybe another approach was needed. What was he playing again? Demon slayer? Kirara secretly snickered for herself as she suddenly understood the impish grin Kagome had given her.

The nekomata let go of the sweater and instead walked up right behind the boy's back. She gave a last warning mew that Souta still didn't address properly. Then she transformed.

The boy jumped frightened around by the sudden burst of flames, but all he got time to see was a huge jaw with two enormous fangs that descended down upon him.

* * *

Downstairs, inside the kitchen the Higurashi family suddenly heard a scream followed by the sound of struggling before something heavy started walking around upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi looked half worried at her daughter, but Kagome just smiled satisfied and said, "Just wait and see…"

Something huge came down the stairs as they creaked and screamed under the weight and a few seconds later a bear sized Kirara stood in the doorframe wagging her tail while she carried Souta in her mouth as a mother cat would hold her kitten by the neck.

Kagome laughed of her brother's predicament, "It seems the mighty demon slayer finally was defeated. And now as you have seen Kirara transformed and everything, do you mind join us for dinner before you become one yourself?"

Souta grumbled something unintelligible as the cat demon put him down on his chair. She then transformed back and dug into her dinner. It tasted wonderful.

* * *

 **Please, give me a review and tell me what you think, praise and critism are welcome : )**

 **More of Kirara's adventure will follow next week so stay tuned.**

 **Updatet the grammar on the 21.04.18.**


	2. Morning in a new house

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Morning in a new house**

Kirara slept in Kagome's bed the following night. The girl and her brother had showed her around inside the house, eagerly explaining everything to her, from cellphones to the TV, from the fridge to running water and indoor plumbing. But even though this era were filled with strange smells and unfamiliar sounds and gadgets, she had no problem falling asleep. The immensely soft pillow Kagome had given her was like cloud, fluffy, white and smooth as silk; perhaps she could convince the priestess to give her one on her own? Kagome had mentioned something about going to school tomorrow, Kirara had therefore to stay home but was free to explore the house as she pleased. The girl had also said they had a cat named Buyo, which explained why Souta had called her so. He wasn't present at that time, Buyo was probably sleeping outside or in the well house but she was likely to meet him tomorrow if she just walked around a bit. Right now however, she could enjoy pleasant dreams about chasing mice without worry about dangerous demons.

* * *

She was waken the next morning by the infernal sound coming from an object Kagome called an alarm clock. Kirara had listened enough to Kagome to understand it was a device that counted time. Said girl had also brought one back to the feudal era once, but the half demon had complained about its ticking noise so she stopped using it. It really was no need for it either as Inu Yasha seldom let they sleep for long after sunrise.

She felt Kagome moving under the guilt so she jumped down on the floor and stretched her body while yawning.

"Good morning Kirara." Kagome said to her. "I hope you slept well tonight."

Kirara answered her with a soft mew and ran around the room a couple of times while wagging her tails, an action that made Kagome giggle.

"Just a moment and I will be ready; I need to find my clothes first. Why don't you go and wake up Souta, I am sure his clock hasn't rang yet.

"Mew meew," said Kirara and slipped through the door.

Souta's didn't sleep with his door entirely closed, he always had a tiny crack so he could see if his big hero, Inu Yasha, passed by. Something that was completely unnecessary because Inu Yasha always could be heard before he was seen, at least if he was visiting Kagome.

Kirara on the other side was a very silent being who usually didn't want to be heard or seen, before the last possible moment… and the tiny opening was all she needed to sneak inside.

The boy lay on his bed with closed eyes, seemingly sound asleep.

"Mew" Kirara tested to see if this was correct, something the lack of response confirmed.

She then jumped on top of his guilt and walked close to his face.

He was sleeping peacefully…. But not for long.

Kirara turned sideways and let her tails tickle him on his cheeks. Souta however didn't wake up. Unconsciously he just lifted up his hand to scratch his cheek and that was it. Not satisfied with this she began tickling him under his nose and this time the reaction was splendid. Souta's hand flew up to push away whatever it was that disturbed him but Kirara acted fast and moved herself so he hit himself in the face instead.

"Ouch!" Souta said as he brutally woke himself up, "How did I…?" He pushed himself up only to come face to face with the demonic kitten.

"Meew." She greeted him.

"Huh? What! Oh it is you." He said as he tended his nose. "Did sis send you to wake me up?"

"Hmmrrr" Kirara purred.

"Jez. Don't she know I have free from school today? They are shifting out the entire electricity system in our school so it is closed." He yawned and stretched himself before he laid down again and closed his eyes. "I want to sleep for at least two more hours before I wake up. Please, go away."

Kirara didn't knew what electricity was, but from what Kagome had told her yesterday it sounded like a blessing from above that could do the most incredible things. What she knew on the other hand was the meaning of the word closed, so if Souta wasn't going to school today her mission was canceled. She jumped off the bed and waked downstairs instead, wanting to see if his mother had something tasty for her.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, she saw that Kagome's mother already was making breakfast and she greeted her with a polite morning mew, alerting the woman about her presence.

"Oh hello miss." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put a plate on the table. "I hope you slept well tonight. Do you want fish for breakfast? I have some leftovers from dinner yesterday if you like."

Kirara gave the woman a positive mew, a nod and wagged her tails eagerly, an action she was sure would be understood.

"Fish it will be then. "Mrs. Higurashi chirped playful. "I guess Souta won't join us yet, he's got free from school today but maybe he will show you around later if you are interested."

A sudden noise alerted them that about Kagome's arrival.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mom. Nothing can beat a good night sleep in a real bed."

"Are you ready for school today?"

"Never ready enough, but it will do. I actually managed to find time to read this time and Miroku helped me out by asking questions from the text book."

While the two human chatted Kirara caught on a new scent. It was the scent of another feline. Most likely it was their house pet, Buyo, who came for breakfast and Kirara wondered what kind of cat he was.

"Mew-mew" She said to warn him politely about her present.

"Meeeww" answered a low male voice from the hall outside the kitchen. And a short moment later Buyo's head peeked around the corner, looking curiously at her.

Kirara sat down and waited for him, trying to show that she wasn't a danger or a competitor.

Buyo walked lazily over to her for an inspection. She sat completely still while he walked around her and took in her scent. He seemed to be somewhat curious about her two tails, but when Kagome set down a plate with cat food to him he abounded her immediately for food. At least he wasn't going to make any problem about her staying. She would probably see more to him later.

"Here Kirara." Mrs. Higurashi said and gave Kirara her own plate with fish and she mewed happily.

No wonder why their pet-cat had become so fat.

* * *

Kagome had left for school, Mrs. Higurashi for work and the old man was entertaining some temple visitors with some tall tales, this left Kirara exploring the house. The first thing she wanted to investigate was the big black box Kagome called a TV. When the old man somehow made it come alive last night it had shown highly realistic images that moved. Kagome had given her a brief explanation on the concept and how it worked, and Kirara, curious as always, wanted to try it for herself.

She looked around for a square object with something called "buttons" for she had seen it was used to turn it on. Kirara looked around in the living room and found not only one but three of these "remote controls." Silently pondering on which of them was the right one, she concluded she just had to try and see.

The nekomata managed to line them up on the table in front of the box when she became unsure of what to do. What had she seen Kagome do? Oh yes, she had used her fingers to push the buttons. But Kirara had no fingers, that was one of the drawback not being able to transform into a human, this little drawback however wasn't going to stop her.

Kirara began stepping on some of the buttons on the longest of the remote controls. At first she didn't get any respond, but suddenly a narrow blue line with some writing on appeared on the screen but nothing else. She tried some other buttons and the square shifted, sometimes to a new color, other times it got a new text but still no living pictures. Ok, time to try the next one.

As it happened, Souta had finally gotten out of bed, finished his deeds in the bathroom and found his way downstairs. Yawning, he was just about passing the loudspeaker belonging to the stereo when…

" _ZHEEE YYAAHH HEY HEY!"_

….Thundered into his ears, making him jump high into the air.

It took a couple of seconds before the frightened boy calmed down to understand it only was the radio that had been turned on to max volume and not an invasion from Mars. With his hands covering his ears he walked into the living room to see what was going on and had to laugh when he saw an equally frightened Kirara looking franticly around herself with her fur standing stiff, ready to attack.

"Hey Kirara!" Souta shouted humorously between the beats. "I didn't knew you liked Heavy Metal!"

Kirara stared at him with her ears flattened, not amused.

"Look, I shall turn it off. Okay?"

Kirara answered by pushing her front legs against her ears.

Souta snickered and turned off the infernal music. "There you go. I guess you must have stepped on the remote for the stereo and accidently turned it on." He looked at her still frightened form and added, "And you can calm down, it isn't dangerous in any way just very noisy. Wonder what's on the TV?"

Souta sat down on the sofa and took up the third remote, pushed a button and suddenly the TV wakened to life.

"Look Kirara." Souta exclaimed, missing her irritated look. "There is a cat show on TV, would you like to see what it is?"

Kirara who almost had lost interest for the strange device after nearly losing her hearing, looked up to see.

There was a voice that spoke and she could see cats in all shapes and colors that looked very well groomed although most of them were kept in cages. She would have mistaken it for some rich lords' show off if it hadn't been for the various owners. There were even children who had brought along their own cats and some of them spoke to a strange mallet when it was placed almost up in their faces. Nevertheless, she was fascinated. Never had se seen so many cats on one place before and she kept staring very interested at the TV, something that didn't escape Souta notice.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked. "I know the place where the show is, it isn't far from here. They have this show every year and they are contesting on many things, beauty, pedigree, agility and such things, they even allow amateurs to participate. Would you like to go over there and see?"

Kirara looked at him and seemed to be thinking before she nodded and gave a positive mew as answer.

"Great." Souta said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Souta had never in his life dreamed about going to a cat show, and absolutely NOT voluntarily. But when the cat you brought along wasn't really a cat at all but a full fledged demon that looked soo very like an innocent and cute cat, it didn't matter at all. He didn't take Buyo with him, the lazy cat would never cause any trouble but the fat creature would look severely out of place on a cat show. And of course, finding said creature would likely evolve into a time consuming project on its own as Buyo never was around when somebody looked for him.

The hall the show was taking place in had several areas for different themes. The main event was of course the exhibition where people could walk around and look at pretty cats in cages. Three judges in white walked around and inspected those. But what caught Souta's interest was the place where the cats could show off their agilities. He had heard stories from Kagome of how their feline companion both could fly and fight like a lion so he wanted to see what a ordinary cat could do (Buyo never did anything) and maybe Kirara would like to see that not all cats were being kept in cages.

He had Kirara sitting on his shoulder from where she had an excellent view, but when he looked around he guessed he should have had a string to her as that was everybody else had, if their cats wasn't locked up in tiny boxes. But after a quick act of second thought he guessed that Kirara wouldn't appreciate it. Kagome had told him she was a free spirit but, at the same time she could behave herself like no animals could do so he didn't worry.

Kirara was exited. She had no idea normal cats could be so different, and many of them must have come from other places far off. Some had little fur and others again had just as much as herself. Some were big, other small, and their colors showed great variability. She was curious about the cats on exhibitions in cages but Souta seemed to have other plans as he walked towards a stand where cats were running along an obstacle course, but it really didn't matter because everything seemed exiting.

They stopped in front of the course that was laid out on the floor. It had several hinders of different heights, two tunnels and a climbing wall of wood the cats had to pass before the finishing line. Along the entire track was a parallel track without obstacles where the owner ran along. Right now it was a young girl, probably an early teenager, that was running along with her cat. Kirara and Souta watched them as they ran, the cat had no problem with the hinders with exception from the tallest one where she was unlucky and knocked down the upper boom. She came through the tunnels and up the climbing wall just fine before they crossed the finishing line. The crowd gave them a polite applause when suddenly a familiar voice said;

"Souta, is that you?"

* * *

 **Hi, what do you think so far? I have never seen a cat show in my life so I have no idea of what actually happen there, only guesses. Buyo made a tiny appearance in this chapter but nothing big yet. He is a lazy cat and neither is he sentient like Kirara, therefore a bit hard to write about so I will have to see what to do with him. Up next: Kirara on a Cat Show.**


	3. Kirara on a cat show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Kirara on a cat show**

"Souta, is that you?"

Said boy turned around. "Hitomi! How nice to see you," he greeted his fellow classmate and longtime secret crush.

"Nice to see you too. What are you doing here, I didn't knew you were interested in cat shows."

"Well," Souta began and scratched the back of his head. "I am just showing Kirara here around, she wanted to see this place."

"Who is Kirara?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh sorry. This is Kirara." Souta said and lifted her off his shoulder. "Kirara, meet Hitomi. She is my class mate and a good friend."

The girl's face broke into a smile "Oh my, she is the cutest cat I ever have seen. Hello Kirara, my name is Hitomi. Nice to meet you."

Then she turned to Souta "Is she yours?"

"No, my sister is looking after her for a friend of hers, Sango, Kirara is just staying with us for a couple of days. But say, what are you doing here?"

"My big sister has a cat here, her name is Tiger. She is participating in the exhibition show and afterwards she has allowed me to take her through the agility race."

"So she is both pretty and a good racer then?"

"No, she isn't really a racer, but they are letting amateurs have a try, Tiger and I have trained for a month for this but we aren't expecting to win anything yet."

Hitomi couldn't resist petting the cute animal in Souta's arms when she caught eyes of Kirara's wagging twin tails.

"Wow, she got two tails, are they real?"

"Yep!" Souta said proudly. "And not only that, she is also beautiful, strong and clever."

"Mew." Kirara said agreeing heartily.

"Would you like joining in the obstacle course later with me then?" Hitomi asked.

"What do you say Kirara." Souta asked. "Would you like to show them who is the boss?"

"Mew-mew." Kirara purred and stretched her head upwards to him.

"I think she wants." Hitomi said.

"Great, then let us get registered." Souta said a little too loud and brought Kirara's mind back to the days when she was babysitting a young Sango and a toddler named Kohaku.

Kirara found herself registered with the number 56 a little while later, and she, Souta and Hitomi walked over to the girl's big sister to pick up _Tiger_. To the childrens' and the older girl's great surprise, Tiger had won a second place in the exhibition and was now surrounded by several people congratulating the cat and her owner. It therefore took quite a time before Hitomi was allowed to take Tiger to the race, but finally everything was in good order. Hitomi and Tiger got a high number so it wasn't their turn for a while and in the meanwhile it was her big sister who looked after Tiger in her transportable cat cage.

"Ok Kirara," Souta said as he crouched down, talking to her. "You have seen what the others do; just follow the same route while I run along on the side."

Kirara nodded and made a sound that reminded suspicious about giggling that made Souta stop up to think.

"And don't run too far ahead from me if you please. I saw you when you caught eye on the mouse in the courtyard yesterday and there is now way I can keep up with _that_ speed!"

Kirara tilted her head and gave him the most innocent glance she had in her arsenal. "Mew?"

Souta just chuckled. "Alright let's do our best."

It became their turn and Kirara went together with Souta to the start position, and it didn't lack of attention. Kirara's rather unusual look, her two tails and the fact that she seemed to obey her "master" so well that he only needed to tell her where to go, fascinated the crowd and led to several questions Souta wisely avoided answering.

"Are the participators ready?" asked a well-dressed man with a stopwatch in his hand.

"Ready." Answered Souta.

"Go!"

Kirara quickly speeded up and ran towards the first boom, which she elegantly jumped over. The next ones followed suit and she took them all without any problem. The human boy on the other hand found himself lagging further and further behind after each hindrance. She didn't even slow down before the last and tallest of them but jumped over it as if it was nothing at all and raced through the tunnels in correct order. The climbing wall had been a challenge for many of her competitors; Kirara however, to the spectators' astonishment, made a mighty jump and climbed upon it and when she got to the top, she sprang forward, jumped into the air, and landed stylishly right past the finishing line and mewed happy to the gaping audience. Then she sat down and waited patiently for Souta to catch up with her.

"You big show off." He managed to say between his breaths when he crossed the finishing line, tired but immensely proud of her performance.

"Wow. This one is gonna be hard to beat." The man with the stopwatch said. "But I am sure you could do even better with more training."

"What could Kirara supposedly do better?" Souta asked.

"Not her, I was speaking about you!" The man said humorously and made the people around them laugh.

Souta had to laugh of himself too. "Ok, I promise I will do better next time."

Kirara just giggled along.

But suddenly the mood dropped when Hitomi came running to Souta with tears in her eyes.

"Have you seen Tiger?" she said with an almost cracked voice.

"No. Wasn't she with your sister?"

"Yes, but now she is gone. The cage I mean, with Tiger inside!"

"Perhaps she set it down and forgot it somewhere?" Souta tried.

"No!" Hitomi hulked and flung herself in Souta's arms. "My sister said she had the cage with her the entire time, she just set it down for a moment when she was talking with somebody and when she finished, it was gone!"

"Do you mean she has been cat-napped?" Souta almost shouted.

"Yes I believe so." Hitomi cried.

By now the crying girl's distress had caught the attention of several cat owner who decided to check on their own priced pets and it didn't take long before another one began shouting, closely followed by other worried voices.

"Sounds like Tiger isn't the only one who has disappeared." Souta said as the nekomata jumped on his shoulder and plowed herself down to Hitomi's bosom to comfort her.

"Noho." She cried but halted when felt something soft caress her cheeks. "Oh Kirara she said, "What shall I do?"

Souta seemed to think about this before he bravely exclaimed (probably trying to imitate his red clad idol). "Don't worry. Kirara and I will find her for you, have nothing to fear."

"Can you do that?" Hitomi said holding back her tears for a moment.

"Yes, we both can and will." He said, ignoring the; _What –do –you –think –you –are –doing?_ , face Kirara sent him.

"Did your sister by the way mention how the man she talked with looked like, or did she know him?"

"No I don't think she had met him before, but come, let us go ask her."

Her big sister who probably was a few years older than Kagome, turned out to be more angry than anything else that somebody had dared to steal _her_ cat. And it took a few moments before she could calm down enough to answer Souta's questions, not that she believed he could find Tiger anyway but upon learning that more cats had been taken she found reassurance that somebody would do something to bring them back.

Souta and Kirara learned that the person she had been talking to probably was in his forties, he had short black hair and was clad in a normal jeans and a green sweater. Overall, he had looked like a very ordinary person and shook her hand before they parted. It didn't need to be him at all, he could just be an innocent, but Souta had other thoughts.

Kirara listened to their conversation and agreed upon that the man she had talked to seemed highly suspicious. A thief in this crowd would most likely try to dress so plain and similar to people around himself that nobody would look at him twice. But if he had touched the older girl, then maybe…?

She jumped out of Hitomi's hands and right into her sister's chest in a way that the girl had to catch her by instinct.

"Hey," she said surprised. "Why did the cat do that?"

But Kirara ignored her, she got what she wanted and started sniffing on her hands and on the sleeves of her sweater.

"What in the world is she doing?" Hitomi's sister said. "Does the cat think she is a dog?"

"She is trying to get the scent of the man. Don't you understand? He touched you!" Souta said, oblivious to the unnatural way his " _cat_ " acted.

"But, but…" The older girl stammered as Kirara found what she wanted and jumped down to the floor and started sniffing around. She may not have the keen sense of smell Inu Yasha had, but as a full demon she sure wasn't far behind. And while people above her were shouting and looking for their missing cats, Kirara ran across the floor, picking up one scent after another before she found the one she was looking for. Jackpot!

She followed the trail behind a couple, between some legs and under a chair and through the room with Souta and Hitomi heels on. The scent took them to the back end of the hall, decorated with a single emergency door where Kirara waited for Souta to open it for her.

Behind the doors was a staircase that led both up and down but the cat demon didn't lose track. The scent was stronger here where the absent of other people hadn't diluted it and the scent became stronger further down. The two children followed close behind her, Souta smelled of nervousness and a bit excited but managed to put on a determined facade. Hitomi smelled of tears and fright, she probably shouldn't be here but she had no way of telling her this so Kirara let her come.

At the bottom was a short corridor with another door at the end, Kirara, Souta and Hitomi, tiptoed towards it, not knowing what lay behind. Although, if it came to real danger she would defend the youngsters with any means if needed.

The trio stopped at the door and listened. Muted voices could be heard from the other side and Souta pushed the door a bit open so they all could peek outside.

The door lead to a narrow backstreet and not far from them was a medium sized truck with wide open backdoors. They spotted two figures loading something into it when they heard the sound of complaining cats.

"That must be the thieves." Souta whispered.

"Yes, but what should we do? We can't walk out there and demand them to hand over the cats, can we?" Hitomi whispered back.

Souta understood this problem. If Inu Yasha had been with them, that was _exactly_ what _he_ would have done, but he wasn't Inu Yasha. He needed to think up something else, but what?

"I have an idea!" He said and got a worried look from Kirara. "See here." He took up a pen and a piece of paper and began writing something on it.

"Here is the truck number and the type of the truck." He said and gave it to Hitomi. "I want you to go upstairs and give it to your sister so she can call the police. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but what will you do?"

"I will wait here and see if I can find out some more about them and maybe free the cats. No hurry they are almost finished."

Hitomi took the note and ran back upstairs. Souta waited patiently but time was running out. "What shall we do now?" he said to Kirara. "They are about to leave and I can't let them take Tiger away."

Had Kirara been able to speak she would have told him that he should wait here and do nothing until the adults came downstairs, but unfortunately she couldn't.

The thieves finished loading the last cages with cats on board and hurried to the cab when Souta made a quick move towards the truck's backdoors.

"I will just jump in and rescue Tiger before they leave," he half-whispered to Kirara.

Kirara wanted to stop him but he was already halfway to the truck. The boy leaped forward, grabbed the handle, and opened the door as the engine started, then he went inside. Kirara watched this, tripping nervously back and forth. Both Souta and Kagome had told her about cars, the horseless wagons humans used in this time, but she wasn't sure if she could trust them yet and this one looked a lot bigger than to those she had seen so far.

Suddenly the truck began moving and Souta hadn't appeared yet, she mewed worryingly as the wagon moved further away from her with increasingly speed. Then she saw his face peeking out the door.

"Kirara!" He shouted frightened. "I can't find Tiger, there are too many cats and I can't jump out of here while we are moving. Help!"

Kirara left her hiding spot and ran after the truck, caught up with it and jumped inside to Souta who took her in his arms.

"Oh Kirara," the boy cried worryingly. "This was so stupid, what shall I do?"

Kirara stared over his shoulder to look further inside this moving demon. There were no signs of the two humans she had seen so she concluded they had to be in a separate part, but around them were lots of boxes and cages with cats inside whose' complains were equally infernal to that of "Heavy Metal".

Kirara jumped down and made a sign for Souta to follow. But a hump in the road made the door unexpectedly closed itself, trapping them inside the darkness.

"Kirara. I can't see a thing. Where are you?"

Knowing how bad eyesight humans had in the darkness, she snuggled up to him, let the boy grip her tails and then led him as far away from the door as possible to hide halfway behind a chest that contained several cats. Kirara felt the vehicle speed up, stop and speed up again dozens of times and she hoped the thieves wouldn't take them so far away that they would get trouble finding home. This world was foreign to her and of Souta's skills of orientation, she knew very little.

Souta spoke to her of how he wished that Kagome or Inu Yasha was with them, they would surely know what to do. Kirara had no doubt the priestess could have managed to get them out, but the half demon would most likely solve one problem while creating a new one on a completely another level. Suddenly they came to a halt again and this time it seemed to be final. The sound of an opening and closing front door were soon followed by footsteps on the outside. Then they heard somebody speak and the backdoors began opening.

What should they do?

* * *

The theft was a success! Kuniaki and Hideki could hardly believe it, they had managed to steal more than thirty cats from those snobby people and several of those was worth hundreds of thousand yen because of their pedigree. Certainly not a bad day.

"Can you believe such luck?" Kuniaki said.

"Skills." Hideki said, "And perhaps bad planning from the organizers. Only two guards, you would believe they asked for it. Ah here we are."

The two thieves drove their truck in to an abounded factory area not too far away from center where they had stolen the cats and stopped between two tall buildings in which they would store the cats until they sold them off.

"Did you manage to contact those buyers?" Hideki said.

"Yes. But none of them want to buy anything before the whole thing has calmed down so we will need to wait for a week or two."

Kuniaki mumbled some nasty words before he said, "At least we have food enough for the animals to keep them alive until then."

"If not we can always let them out here. There must be enough rats too feed the entire population of cats in Tokyo in this area." Hideki said.

"Yeah, and you are the biggest of them all." Kuniaki added grumpy.

"Shut it and get out. We need to take the tiny pests out of the truck and into the store room."

Hideki swore and got out to open the backdoors while his comrade looked for some papers between the seats.

"You know" Hideki said as he pushed down the door handles on the backdoors, "When we have finished this business I will…"

* * *

 **This was the third chapter and Souta is already in trouble, how will he and Kirara get out of this? I thought I should include Souta's girlfriend, Hitomi, in this chapter to give Souta someone to impress. Does anyone remember her from the anime? Poor Souta needed help from both Kagome and Inu Yasha to confess his love to her.**


	4. A wicked evil little creature

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **A wicked evil little creature**

Whatever Hideki was going to say disappeared from his mind in an instant. When he opened the backdoors, he suddenly found himself being stared down at by a huge mythical and growling monster with gigantic fangs. He tried to say something to warn his colleague but lost his voice when every drop of blood left his face and his arms and feet became numb of fear.

Kirara looked at the horrified human who's eyes soon threatened to jump out of their sockets. She had never used her demonic form to scare a human before in this way. Now she finally understood why other demons enjoyed doing this. It was the funniest thing she ever had done. His reaction was priceless! She saw his fragile, trembling limbs tried to move but failing to do so while his face told of a soundless scream of pure horror. _He_ wasn't going to steal cats anymore, that was sure.

"Hey Hideki" the voice came from just outside the truck. "What are you lingering about? We got a job to do."

Victim number two was fast approaching.

She heard his footsteps coming closer and she crouched down, making it clear she was ready to jump at them. This got the thug in front of her moving.

"KUNIAKI!" He finally managed to shout. "RUN!" Then he fled around the corner of the truck and Kirara was sure his feet never touched the ground as he ran.

Not wanting to miss her fun, Kirara jumped down and set after him, only to her great amusement, to get a glimpse of Hideki frontally collide with the other guy just around the corner.

" _Slam!_ "

The both fell to the ground.

"Hideki!" Kuniaki yelled, not having discovered Kirara yet. "What is the meaning of this?"

Before the terrified man could say anything, Kirara jumped around the corner them and roared with her red glowing eyes and mouth full of salvia.

The result was just as great as the last one. She could practically see the denial in the other man's face as it turned white as a sheet. In Olympic time, they were up on their feet again and running towards the area's exit. Not looking behind a single time before they disappeared completely.

Satisfied with her job she went back to the truck and jumped inside to get Souta.

The rest of the day was a blur. Kirara found Souta giggling under the cloth, the unusually high-pitched screams from two the unlucky thieves outside had fueled his imagination no doubt. The cats on the other hand had become deathly silent after hearing her roar and hide as far back in their cages as possible when she stepped into the truck again.

After making sure the coast was clear, Kirara transformed back and she and Souta walked out to the streets to see if they could get a clue about their whereabouts. Fortunately, the boy recognized the area, found his cellphone and called Hitome and told her where he was and that Tiger and the other cats were fine.

Hitomi told her big sister, who then gave her cellphone to one of the guards who alerted the boss of the cat show of where they were. Then the manager of the cat show and the vice director came as soon as they got message of what had happened. Sota waited patiently for them at the factory entrance and showed them the truck with all the cats inside. Hitomi and her big sister came and picked up Sota with the older girl's car and when they came back to the cat show Souta and Kirara became heroes. The police also came to speak with him, they gave him praise because he managed to write down the number of the truck and alert the authorities, but scolded him for hiding inside the truck. Sota secretly hoped they wouldn't catch the thieves, not because of the scolding, but because of what _they_ would tell the police. But then again, if they had brains they wouldn't tell them about Kirara and her performance (not that they knew it actually was Kirara). The police would most likely refuse to believe them and lock them away at some institute instead.

The whole thing toppled later when the points from the obstacle course came and showed that Sota and Kirara had won by a huge margin. Afterwards the local press and television, who wanted to know everything, including the story about the cat-nappers, interviewed them. Sota told them mostly the truth, but when he came to the part with Kirara, he simply said there was a loud noise that made the thieves run away (Perhaps they thought they had been discovered?). One of the interviewers even gave the microphone to Kirara asking her what she thought about winning the race at which she gave them a happy mew.

A little later when everything started to calm down, Hitomi walked over to Souta and Kirara who currently was studying their awards, a goblet and a diploma, for winning the obstacle race.

"Hey Souta?" Hitomi began shyly.

"Hi Hitomi. Did you see the prize I got? It is awsome" Souta said proudly, showing her the goblet.

"Yes, it is nice." She almost stuttered. "But after we came back you disappeared again, there were so many people who wanted to speak with you that I… that I…"

The girl became red as a tomato and Kirara quickly understood what the girl was trying to say, she had after all lived with Sango and Miroku for a while and knew this game so she jumped down from his shoulder to give him space.

"You what…?" Souta said confused.

Kirara took some steps back to enjoy the events that soon would unfold themselves. She walked backwards until she clumsy bumped into a leg and looked up to "apologize" to whoever it was. However, the person she had walked into was someone she and Souta had seen a few minutes before. The nekomata looked up at him and over to Souta while a plan quickly took form in her head. Now, all she needed was to get this person attention a little fast…

After awkwardly mumbling some incomprehensible words, Hitomi finally mustered her courage, "What I want to say is thank you for saving Tiger back there. If you hadn't hide in the truck all alone and followed the thieves I might never have seen her again."

"Bbubut I wasn't alone; Kirara was with me the entire time..." Souta said flustered.

But before the Souta could say more, Hitomi abruptly interrupted him:

"Thank you very much." And before he knew it, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran off, leaving the poor boy red as a tomato.

Souta stood stiff as a statue until Kirara brought him back to his senses again by jumping into his arms, mewing at him.

"Dddid she just kiss me?" He asked Kirara, not entirely believing it.

The nekomata looked smilingly up at him and gave him the cutest "Mew" he ever had heard.

"You know Kirara," Souta said, holding her up so she could climb onto his shoulder. "Right now am I glad you can't talk. If you ever told Kagome about the kiss, she would never leave me alone."

If he expected another cat like _mew_ , that wasn't what he got, instead Kirara let out a noise that came close to frighten him. Looking past the obvious cat-like mewing sounds, it almost sounded like an enchanted laughter...

* * *

When Souta came home, he found his grandfather trying to sell some fake artifacts to some gullible tourists. His mother was still at work and Kagome probably on her way home from school, no doubt with a ton of homework that should have been finished last week. Therefore, when no one was around to complain, he rushed upstairs to continue his videogame. Kirara on the other hand went into the living room, found a nice spot on the sofa to sleep on, happy that everything had turned out just fine. Being a baby sitter could be stressful sometimes….

After playing for a while, Souta heard a _bang_ , followed by an even louder _crash_ , and then;

"I am home!" A tired voice rang out.

Souta quickly rushed downstairs, "Hey sis, guess what happened today."

"Isn't mom home yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, but…" Souta began.

"Oh, and since neither you nor gramps know how to make dinner I guess nobody have done so?"

"No, but sister…"

Kagome looked apologetic at her brother, "Sorry Souta, but I have a ton of homework right now, whatever it is, can we take it later?"

"Alright." Sighted Souta.

It took one and a half hour before Mrs. Higurashi came home, she went upstairs and greeted Souta, who warned her about disturbing Kagome, and then Kirara in the living room before she left for the kitchen.

"Hi mom, do you know what happened today?" Souta asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"No honey, I don't. I was in the office the entire day taking notes for the boss for her new marketing idea."

"You won't believe it!"

"Did Iny Yasha came to visit Kagome while she was at school?"

"No, but he should have. Oh! Do you think Inu Yasha dislikes cats? He is a dog you know, but on the other side, he doesn't seem to have any trouble with Buyo or Kirara."

"Souta."

"Yes?"

"Would it be rude of me asking you to tell later? Dinner isn't making itself and I have bought a lot of groceries that need to be put in the fridge, can you help me with it?"

"Of course."

It wasn't before later that evening when everybody were present around the table in the living room that Souta brought the day's happenings up again. Technically, Kirara did so when she decided to try the remote controls one more time. She stepped on what Souta told her was the on/off bottom and turned on the TV, which coincidently was airing the local news;

" _And now to the annual Cat Show at Shinagawa Exhibition Center, which this year turned out to be more dramatic than expected. Several cats were stolen, literally under the nose of their owners, but an observant young boy with his cat, followed the thieves and found them again and saved the day. With us we have the boy who…"_

"SOUTA!"Three voices yelled in surprise when Souta's face appeared on the TV.

"You went to a cat show?" Kagome said flabbergasted.

"So you brought Kirara." Her mother said calmly when she saw the kitten on the screen. "I Hope she enjoyed herself while you were there."

"You had a demon to the cat show?" His grandpa said incredulous.

Souta looked smugly at his family and said "Hush, can't you wait until later, I am watching the news."

Kagome, her mother and grandpa alternated between looking at the Souta sitting on the chair and the Souta who was on the TV screen, not entirely sure what to believe.

"… _not only did you foil the thieves plans, but you and your special cat also won the obstacle course with the highest score ever. You really are a team, congratulations. The whereabouts of the thieves remain a mystery for now, but the police say they have a good idea of who they are and are expected to find them very soon."_

The interview seemed to be ending and Souta was going to give his family his most complacent grin when…

" _Right before our photographers were to leave we got an anonymous tip from a furry friend that someone else also wished to reward the hero for his outstanding courage, and I believe this one beat his other rewards."_

""" _Bbubut I wasn't alone; Kirara was with me the entire time..." a flustered boy stuttered on the screen._

" _Thank you very much….!..X..! """_

Souta sat frozen in the sofa not believing what he just witnessed before he turned to the demon on his lap.

"You wicked evil little creature!" Souta squeaked to an innocent looking Kirara while the heads of his three family members slowly turned towards him.

(And from the look of them, _they_ couldn't care less about demons, his award or the cat-nappers).

* * *

 **That was Kirara on a cat show, I hope you will tell me what you think of it. Altough it didn't go as anyone of them planned, it turned out quite well at the end, or what? This was the first part of Kirara's adventure, the next chapters will be a bit more dramatic and perhaps a little darker to contrast this one. Kirara's precense have so far mostly been seen from her and Souta's point of view, but how would someone older see this?**


	5. The wrong bag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **The wrong bag**

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi insisted on visiting Kagome after school since they seldom saw her, and because Kagome for once didn't have any excuses for not, she let the come.

"It is great to see you in good health." Yuka said.

"Yes, you beat even the boys in PE. I had no idea you were that good!" Ayumi added.

"Hehe," Kagome laughed nervously. "Doctor's order. They say I if I want to stay alive I need to be fit and exercise often." But in her thoughts however, she added " _Yea, regular fighting demons and occasionally running for your life usually keeps you in good form if you manage to stay alive_."

"If you don't get sick again you can represent the school during the annual marathon competition." Yuka said, pretending to sprint along the sidewalk.

"Or is it simply because you need to walk up and down all the steps to your shrine every day." A somber Eri said as she stared up the numerous steps to where their friend lived.

"Maybe a little bit of everything" Kagome said.

The four girls sighted and started walking upwards. Luckily, Inu Yasha had promised to stay away for the entire weekend so she didn't need to explain his mysterious presence.

Two hundred –and –who –cares –what stairs later, three exhausted girls where gasping for air while the fourth looked worryingly at them.

"Uhm," Kagome began, "Perhaps it is you guys who needs more exercise?"

"No way." Eri said between her breaths. "It's just you who are in ridiculous good shape. I hope you have some refreshment ready for us."

"Then why don't you come inside?" Kagome said and walked to her house. She turned around for a moment to be sure her friends followed. " _Strange_ " she thought. " _Neither of them had any problems climbing the stairs when they were younger. I guess it must be true what the health scientists say, people moves less and less as they become older. Jeez, I have Inu Yasha to thank for not being a wreck because of some steps. If he only knew…_ "

Well inside, Kagome gave them a glass of water and a cookie to munch on before they headed for her room to talk " _business,_ " or boyfriends, as they knew the issue as.

"Okay, spill it!" Yuka said as she dumped down on Kagome's bed.

"What?" Kagome said, having a creeping suspicion about what was to come.

"Have you seen this boyfriend of yours since last time we met?"

"Actually…" Kagome mumbled, trying to find a cover for her last fourteen days of intensive demon hunt with said boyfriend. "I…"

"Mew?"

Kagome's train of thoughts went instantly from her blood dripping adventures to the currently residing demon cat who was looking curiously at her friends through the half-opened door.

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka turned around simultaneously to see what Kagome suddenly was staring at.

"Ohh so cute!" They exclaimed as one when they saw Kirara peeking through the door opening.

The nekomata stared scrutinizing at Kagome, then at her friends and back to her again, probably wanting to be introduced to the three newcomers.

"Mew-meew," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a new cat?" Ayumi said, "Is he Buyo's girlfriend?"

Kagome didn't answer, she was too busy brainstorming. What should she tell them? Kirara wasn't hers, if she belonged to anyone it had to be Sango. But if she said _that,_ she suddenly had to explain to them why she had a friend she never had told them about. On top of that Kirara wasn't really a cat, she was a youkai that looked like one when untransformed. And how had her noisy friends not seen the twin tails that was happily wagging behind the little animal? It was just a moment before…

"Hey Kagome. Does the cat have two tails?" A surprised Ayumi asked. _Of course_!

"Yes she has." Eri answered before Kagome even got time to respond.

Kagome sighted but smiled anyway. "Guys. I want you to meet Kirara. I am watching her for a relative of mine for a couple of days. And no, she is not Buyo's girlfriend." The tiny lie came easier than she had thought, almost natural, but then again, Sango was as close to a sister for her as anyone ever would get, and it was somewhat true that she was watching Kirara while she was staying in the future.

Kirara captivated her three friends and Yuka quickly stepped over to her and crouched down to pet her.

"Oh you sweet little thing," Yuka said. "Hey, Kagome. How comes she have two tails, cat's usually only have one. Right?"

"It's genetics." Was Kagome's fast answer. "It happens sometimes if the genes don't split up right, there are even cats without tails at all. Only because it is seldom, it doesn't mean it is unheard of."

"True." Eri said thoughtfully. "But this one has red eyes too and she clearly isn't an albino, then she would have been all white."

"Perhaps she is a bakaneko." Yuka suggested half joking/half serious.

This earned her a glance from the cat and a noise that sounded like a sneeze.

"That's a negative." Ayumi sang, teasing her friend before she decided to try herself. "Then maybe you are a nekomata?" She said smilingly.

This time Kirara gave them a happy mew.

"See! She is agreeing with me." Ayumi said and danced around with Kirara in her hands.

"No way, such things doesn't exists." Eri said, always the serious while rolling her eyes. "But I must confess, she really is a cutie and I have never seen any cat like her before. I wish I had one like her too."

Kagome looked nervously at her friends, hopefully they would cuddle with her for a little while and lose interest before they realized she was anything more than an ordinary cat that happened to have two tails.

Ayumi and Yuka, continued to cuddle with Kirara in an almost stereotypical six –year –old –girl behavior while Kagome and Eri sat down on the bed and just stared at them.

Kirara watched Kagome let out a deep breath. She had seen Kagome's friends when they passed the living room where she had been napping and became curious. The nekomata knew she easily could pass as a cat in Kagome's time, her experience from cat show had taught her that. Although she may have scared Kagome a bit when she showed herself to the human girls, she shrugged it off as a reflex from having to cover for the bad mouthed and ill-tempered half-demon each time he came visiting. Yes, she had heard Kagome tell Sango how her boyfriend behaved when he visited her in her home and she couldn't but wonder how the priestess (and her family) tolerated this each time.

Right now however, all that mattered was the careful hands that glided through her fur, making her purr of pure delight. Yes, getting friendly with Kagome's friends had its rewards.

"Her fur is so soft and so incredible thick." Yuka said. "Do you know what sort of race she is?"

Kagome shook her head. "I am not certain, there are so many races of cats that all of them hardly can be on record." But added in her thoughts " _What I am sure of however, is that none of you would find nekomata in any animal lexicon."_

"Your relative is quite lucky having one like her." Ayumi said.

"Yes." Kagome said. "But she will go back again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

Kirara yawned and jumped out of Ayumi's hands. Time for a nap. And to the girls' great disappointment, Kirara walked out of the room and went downstairs. She had planned sleeping on the sofa or in the cozy armchair but those were being occupied by Kagome's mom and grandfather who watched television. After a quick look at it she decided it wasn't anything interesting, she would have to find another place to rest. Passing the hallway she caught eye of Kagome's schoolbag, she looked at it and saw the priestess had used it at school today since it was significant bigger than what it used to be, the girl had stuffed it with far more books than her three friends had done with theirs close by.

She quickly took a decision jumped up and hide inside it. I Kagome's backpack was good enough to sleep in, her schoolbag probably also was and once more, she fell asleep.

A while later….

"Oh look at the time!" Eri said. "We better get home soon, it is late already."

"Man, we who just got started." Yuka sighted.

"We'll talk more of what happened at school nest time."

A very tired and awkward looking Kagome smiled bravely, "Yes, we will do. Hasugara's new choice of clothing was really interesting." But her mind screamed " _Please Inu Yasha, save me!_ "

Kagome followed her friends to the front door and said goodbye to them as she watched them disappear down the shrine stairs.

"Alright!" she said to herself when she shut the door. Nice and long bath here I come."

* * *

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi walked together along the street.

"Kagome seemed to be healthy today." Ayumi said gullible to her friends.

"Yes, although she must have putted on a brave face for us, she seemed terrible tired towards the end. Must be the medicine." Yuka answered. "Or what do you think?" she addressed their third member.

"What, oh yes. Tired." Eri said, almost lost in her own thoughts, kicking an empty can. She wasn't entirely sure of what she should make of Kagome's many illnesses. Their friend from early childhood used to be the one who never became ill, but now she suddenly came down with every possible and impossible sickness, one at a time. Quite honestly, Eri didn't believe Kagome had half of them. Either had the poor girl's grandfather made up a new sickness each time for his own entertainment to cover for some possible _real_ sickness she truly had, or all of it was a lie. But she didn't want to believe Kagome would lie for her best friends or their teachers and not on such a scale, Kagome was hardly at school anymore. What else could it be?

"No I mean," Eri corrected herself. "She really looked well today; perhaps she will come to school again on Monday?"

"Never be too sure of that." Yuka said. "One day she look all fine and the next one she is fighting for her life in the hospital."

" _You actually believe that?_ " Eri thought, almost taken back by her friends' naivety. "But she sprinted past everyone today and had a good time making the boys sweat in weightlifting. I don't believe for a second that girl have asthma."

"Sprinted, oh my gosh! My bus, I have to run. Bye!" Ayumi said and sprinted over to the next city block where her bus was waiting."

"Looks like somebody needs their physical education." Yuka commented, "She almost lost her bus this time." Then the streetlights suddenly went on above them. "Do you think it will be rain Eri?"

"I hope not, I didn't bring an umbrella." Eri answered, looking at the black clouds that crowded over the horizon.

"Me neither, but you have the longest way to walk."

The two girls chatted about their current/potential boyfriends while the sky steadily grew darker. There were few cars in the streets this night, probably because of some major roadwork a bit further down, making the area unusually quiet. A cold wind suddenly caught hold on them and made them shudder, promising rain and bad weather.

Yuka and Eri walked a bit further down the road before they said god night to each other and parted.

" _Brrrr_." Eri thought as the wind took further grip on her. " _Stupid school uniform. Sometimes I really would like to get my hands on the person who designed them._ "

"CRACK"

A thunderbolt suddenly shredded the sky and echoed through the streets, making Eri and the few others around her jump.

"That was a close one! I better get home before the rain starts pouring down." The girl told herself when she heard an unexpected noise from her backpack.

"Mew!?"

Eri stopped, "What?"

"Mew- mew."

She looked around but saw no cats in the street, the sound was close by but where?

Then she felt something move inside her schoolbag and a new and louder mew followed. Eri took it off, sat it down on the street and looked at it.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my bag!"

She opened it but almost screamed when a black white and cat with red eyes bounced out at her.

"Oh Kirara! I am sorry." She apologized to the little feline who looked wildly around herself before she stared up at her, no doubt confused. Eri quickly started talking to the cat to get its attention before it decided to run away. "I must have taken the wrong bag, this is Kagome's. I probably should take you and the bag back but I am afraid it will start raining soon, is it okay for you to stay with me until tomorrow? I promise to take you back to Kagome again before you are going home."

The cat sat down, staring at her with big, red eyes, and for a moment it seemed almost like she was thinking on what Eri just said. Then it gave her a nod.

"Huh?" Eri said wary, not expecting such a definitive response from a cat. So without thinking she asked again, "So it is okay for you staying with me tonight?"

To her utter surprise the cat nodded positively again and this time wagging her tails too.

No, it had to be an imagination. It was just a coincident the cat had given her a nod. Two nods. Dogs could be trained to understand simple things this was probably the case for cats too and this one was just a curious one. But then again she juuust had to try no as neither Yuka, Ayumi or Kagome could see her…

"Hey Kirara, does Kagome have a cellphone in her sack? I should probably call her and tell her where you are, I am sure she must be looking for you right now…"

The cat tilted her head, looking strangely at her. Of course she couldn't understand that.

Eri was ready to let go of the whole thing when the cat unexpectedly jumped into the yellow bag and came crawling back holding Kagome's cellphone in her tiny mouth.

The cat went close to her feet, dropped the phone on the concrete and stared up at here, waiting for Eri to make a call.

Eri thought it was the chilly wind that made her shudder, but it could also be the cat who did it. Kagome had at one point mentioned the cat was intelligent, but this was creepy…

She crouched down to pick up the phone, slowly and never taking her eyes of the cat that stared at her. Then she dialed the number to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Hello," It was Kagome who spoke.

"Hi Kagome," Eri began. "I'm calling to tell you that I accidently took your schoolbag instead of mine."

"What?" Kagome's voice said surprised from the other end. "Then I hope you don't mind that I lend your books for studying tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up with."

"No, not at all. And you can use this opportunity to make some extensive copies of my notes if you want."

"YES!" Kagome almost screamed through the phone. "Eh, I mean thank you."

"Well, it is the least I could do, but the main thing is that the cat you are watching also followed."

"What do you mean? Is Kirara with you?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. She must have been asleep inside your bag and woke up two minutes ago when the lightning struck. I would have gone back to you with her but I think it is going to rain very soon, would it be a problem if she stayed with me tonight? I promise to bring her back to you early tomorrow."

There was a short silence before Kagome answered, "If it looks like it is okay for Kirara then it is fine for me."

"I did actually ask her Kagome," Eri said slowly, still looking down at Kirara. "She didn't seem to mind it."

"Mew." The cat said affirmatively.

"Kagome…" Eri began, trying to formulate the question that so horribly plagued her.

"Yes?"

"Eh…"

-"CRACK"—"BOOM"-

"Iiiik" Eri yelled into the phone as another strike of lightning flared up the sky and made everything go white for a second.

"Sorry Kagome. It was just…"

-HHSSJJJJ-

"Rain!" Eri said in a low, irritated tone as it began pouring down. "Sorry again, but I have to run, the rain has just started."

"Alright, bye." Kagome said a little disturbed before Eri cancelled the conversation.

"I didn't even got the chance to tell her I also have her cellphone." Eri said to herself as people around her began to run for shelter.

"Here Kirara" Eri holding the schoolbag up for the animal, not caring how the cat freaked her out, she would be completely soaked if she didn't hurry. "Jump inside so we can run home."

It didn't came as a surprise to her that the kitten jumped inside without hesitating a moment. Then she put the bag back on her back and started to run.

In her hurry, Eri didn't close the lid on the schoolbag completely, allowing Kirara to watch the outside from the girl's back as she ran. The human girl however hadn't gotten far before Kirara noticed that three mysterious figures who had been standing close by, began following them without the girl knowledge. Kirara hissed and her fur stood at the end.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you will tell me what you think of this new part of Kirara's adventure. I also have to say that when I got the idea for my story I wanted to write it from Kirara's point of view, but now I see this has changed to those who interact with Kirara's instead since. Souta is a child who still posess some of a child's naivete and innocence but he already knows about demons and more or less think they are cool because of Inu Yasha. Eri on the other side is a teenager and soon to be grown up, therefor she may see things more different than Souta. But what will she see...?**


	6. Something in the dark

**Hello, here is a new chapter, this time I have raised the rating from K+ to T just in case. But I still hope you will enjoy it ; )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Something in the dark**

The minutes dragged past as the sky continued to darken and thunder rumbled both close and distant. Raindrops spattered on the dark grey concrete and dripped from streetlights and the cables above them. Most people who had been walking on the street had left for shelter, but not everyone.

From inside the schoolbag, Kirara observed how the three figures followed the unsuspecting girl, following every twist and turn Eri did towards her home. With her demonic eyesight, she could tell even through the rain, they all were humans. But Kirara knew humans could be just as bad as demons, especially when it came to lone girls and she seriously doubted Eri had Kagome's strong survival skills.

Kirara decided the best thing for the girl right now would be to seek company of other people inside some of the buildings. Therefore, she began hissing loudly to get the girls attention, hoping that if she turned around now she would see that she was being followed.

Unfortunately it didn't work as she hoped;

"Stop hissing please," the girl said. "And don't move around so much that you destroy Kagome's books, they are really important for her. I know it must be getting uncomfortable inside there but it won't be long before we are home now, I will take a shortcut through a construction site and we will be right there. Okay?"

No, it wasn't alright. Eri didn't turn around and was oblivious to the danger behind her. She needed to think of something fast…

* * *

Eri was wet and cold and the dark clouds made the late evening match her mood. The only thing she could think of now was a warm cup of cocoa and a hot bad, the creepy cat could come later. She just hoped the feline didn't make a mess out of Kagome's books, if it did that she would have to apologize for them too. What a stupid day not to bring an umbrella.

The construction site was literally the size of a building block and was of course, for safety reasons, closed for the public. But nobody would be there ten o' clock in the night and it would save her at least ten minutes of walking.

Eri pressed herself between some loose planks in the fence, the security around was downright sloppy and she had used this shortcut several times already and had therefore no calms doing it now. However, pressing through the fence came at a price;

"Uugh" Eri said looking at her skirt. "Now I am wet _and_ dirty, one should believe the rain had washed the fence clean by now." She turned around, took a step and…

" _Splat_ "

"Nooo," She whined, lifting her foot out of the puddle she just had stepped in. "Why does it have to be me?" Then she sighted. "No use to pretend anymore, I guess I can't be wetter than I already am so why bother."

Resigned she started walking across the site. All around her stood tall piles of tubes, tools, bricks and large trucks. She stopped in front of a wide and deep trench, half-filled with mud and water. Usually she would jump into it and climb up on the other side, but if she did it now she would be covered head to toe in mud and have to explain for her parents how she managed that. Something she rather not. The trench was now as a barrier between her and the building under construction on the other side. It was a four story tall skeleton structure of iron beams and concrete walls at the bottom. The exit lay behind that again and some other minor constructions. Eri had watched its steady rise from her room the last weeks and wondered how tall it would be when it was finished. From the window, the workers looked like busy ants carrying materials to their anthill, ever striving to make it larger and better.

" _Splash_!"

Eri froze.

"What!?" The sudden crash was soon followed by a soft splat. It was the sound of something heavy being knocked over and landed in mud and it came from the direction she came from.

Eri knew she wasn't supposed to be here as construction sites as a rule always was off limits for ordinary people. If she was caught she would be in deep trouble. She looked around and saw nobody, but heavy footsteps in the mud told her that somebody was coming.

Without hesitating a moment longer, she began running towards the nearest end of the trench in order to get to the other side, now wouldn't be a good time getting stuck inside it. But as fast as she began running, the footsteps that followed her began running too. What scared her most however was the silence. If it was a guard, or guards that were following her, she heard several footsteps, they would have been shouting at her and warning her of trespassing. But nobody did. Those who came after her didn't want to be seen or heard either.

Eri got a sinking feeling in her stomach and ran as fast as she could, looking back over her shoulder every fifth second. Her regretfully lack of stamina quickly caught up with her and before she made the turn around the end of the trench she felt a familiar metallic taste in her mouth. While her soaked clothes clenched to her body cold like the grip of a dead body, she began thinking feverishly, " _Why did she have to take the shortcut tonight? Why..?!_

With pondering heart she passed the end and started running back down the other side of the trench and then she saw them.

Three tall and muscular males came running after her through the rain and passed the spot where she had been standing only a few moments ago. What more, the last ones had three huge dogs in band and Eri recognized them as German Shepherds.

For a split second, her eyes met with the man who ran first. "What do you want?" She shouted at him across the trench and slowed down to a jog.

"We want you to stop." He shouted back. "Don't you know you are trespassing?"

Eri heard his smug voice and managed to catch a glimpse of his comrades' equally smug smiles.

"You are not guards." Eri shouted again and started running again.

"Doesn't matter." The one with the dogs said, stopped, and pulled the dogs closer to himself.

Despite sprinting for her life, Eri turned her head to see why, and to her horror she saw he was releasing them. He couldn't mean it, could he?

The dog eyed their master obediently and then… "Now go and get her!" He shouted to his dogs and pointed his finger towards her. Then the three terrible things barked loud and ran like a storm to catch up with her.

Eri felt scared beyond belief and somehow mustered hitherto unknown strength and ran as fast as she ever had done. Unfortunately that was far from fast enough to run from trained dogs. The Shephards ran at their master's command and the sound of barking dogs came closer and closer up behind her but this time she didn't turn around to look.

She had barely managed to run around the building's corner and into an alley between two half-finished buildings when she heard a growl right behind and felt the schoolbag being yanked off her before she fell on the muddy ground.

"Ouch!"

Terrified she quickly spun around in the mud to watch the dog tearing into the yellow bag that lay on the ground in front of her. Frightened mews angry hissings screamed from the inside while one of the dogs tore into it.

"STOP!" Eri shouted and reached for the bag, but the dog quickly turned its head towards her and showed her his sharp teeth before he turned his attention to the schoolbag again. The dog's two four-legged companions quickly caught up with them, and soon the snarling dogs surrounded her and now their owners came too.

Eri crawled backwards, trying to get as much distance between her and the attackers as possible but soon found herself pressed up against a tall wall. She was stuck in a dead end!

The men came closer and she could see that all three of them were young, probably in their late twenties, they had short black hair and two of them had visible scars on their faces. She wouldn't even want to think of how they had gotten them. The guys were quite muscular and clothed in tight leather jackets, the tallest was missing a finger while the one without scars had a ring in his nose. And the worst of all? All of them got an awful smug look on their faces. Whatever secrets those grins held, Eri desperately hoped she wouldn't find out.

"Yamato!"

One of them shouted to the dog who was mutilating the schoolbag.

"Let go!"

The dog didn't listen.

"I said LET GO!" he shouted again, yanked the bag out of the shepherd's jaw, and with great strength, he sent it flying through the rain all the way to the edge of the trench where it landed, tipped over and fell into it.

With the bag gone, the dog set its eyes on Eri who were trembling terribly where she sat on the cold and soaked ground.

"What do you want?" Eri hulked, tears welling up and the feeling of panic inside her started to take control.

"We want to know what a pretty girl like you are doing out late all by yourself." The one in the middle said with faked authority. "Don't you like our dogs? I can assure you they are well trained, they will do whatever we tell them."

"So if you want to know what is best for you, you better do as we say." The last one said and banged his fists together.

By this point, Eri couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she didn't know what to do and closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

She heard one of them walk closer and her eyes burst open when she felt a strong grip suddenly take hold on her wrist.

"HELP!" Eri Shouted all her lungs could muster. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Shut up stupid girl," he said. "Nobody can hear you out here. You can…"

More he didn't say because suddenly the dogs around him started to growl and stared strangely back into the dark like they were looking for something or someone. Eri watched them. Did somebody hear her? She felt a tiny hope grow inside.

"Help!" She shouted again.

The dogs continued to stare behind the thugs, lowering their heads and baring their teeth angry. "SILENCE" The one who held her yelled and turned around to look for himself. "There's nobody there."

But they kept snarling and growling into the rain with salvia dripping from their mouths. "Hey you three, stop this immediately." He shouted to his dogs but did nothing to actually stop them.

Then, one of the dogs sprinted forwards and disappeared to the left behind the grey corner of a half-finished city block. A long short moment followed as Eri heard the rain splatter against the wall behind her when…

" _RROOOOAAR"_

If she hadn't been held down by the thug, Eri would have jumped in fear as she felt a jolt of terror running through her when the thunderous roar echoed across the construction site. It sounded like a lions roar, but she knew that would be impossible. There was no lion or other animals in Tokyo that huge. The three men also looked up, at this totally unexpected turn of events, but before any of them could react, the dog that had ran away came back flying though the rain like a ragdoll and landed with a splash in the mud in front of them.


	7. A dangerous encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **A dangerous encounter**

 _This_ shook everybody.

The dog was still alive and got shakenly up on its feet and limped whimpering behind the other two, both wounded and scared. While walking behind the other dogs it came closer to Eri, and she could clearly see he was heavily scarred and was bleeding from two deep wound on each side of its back. Whatever it was that did this was not only strong enough throwing the dog through the air, but it also had a jaw big enough to bit over the dog's entire back! Maybe shouting for help hadn't been a good idea after all.

Eri felt the guy let go of her wrist and she quickly withdrew it. Except from the rain and the growling dogs, the alley became deathly silent. The men had also seen the wound of their dog and understood that something was terribly wrong. The man furthermost to the right grabbed an iron tube from the ground that was as long as himself and wielded it like a weapon and stared into the rain. The other two got into combat stance, ready to fight whatever it was.

Nobody cared about watching Eri anymore and she desperately began looking around to find a way to escape. There was a scaffold erected against the wall perhaps ten meters away. If she could climb up there she could probably escape through the unfinished building behind.

Eri silently began crawling unnoticed towards it when suddenly, out of the dark in front of them, a low rumbling growl from a huge animal could be heard. She looked up, and through the rain she saw a big shadowy figure closing in on them. The guy with the iron tube tightened his grip on it and lifted it high into the air, ready to strike.

"Yamato. Rex. Attack!" One of the other guys shouted, but this was huge a mistake. Eri saw the creature reacting at his words and took a massive leap forward. She quickly calculated it must had been incredible fifteen meters in one jump! Suddenly they all came to face with a creature that none had seen before.

At first sight it looked like a saber-toothed cat/tiger with it extremely long fangs, but that was where the similarity stopped. Eri suddenly remembered she once had seen a documentary about sabretooth tigers. Smilodon they were called, but they had lived in the Americas and gone extinct during the last ice age and this one looked nothing like it. The creature had a black and white fur that was dripping of mud and water, it was huge as a horse, had two angry red glowing eyes and a lion's mane around its neck. In just a few seconds, the hunters had become the hunted when the dogs and their masters retreated for the great beast that was baring its terrifying teeth at them.

Slowly the demonic creature walked closer towards them, its eyes were fixed on the three men in front of her. One of the dogs decided to attack and ran towards it, but the demonic saber-toothed cat (Eri didn't know what else to call the creature), just lifted its huge paw and slammed it into the dog, sending it flying into the wall beside them, knocking it out cold.

"Rex!" The closest guy shouted, but didn't dare to move. Two of the three dogs were now badly injured but the third one seemed to have understood the situation and lowered its tail between his legs and whimpered submissive.

The demonic cat-creature came closer to the men, snarling angrily at them. The thug who held the iron tube jumped forward to smash it into the giant cat's head but the cat was incredible fast. With a snarl, it caught the tube in its jaw and held it still. The man tried to jerk it back but the creature kept it locked in its jaw, then suddenly the feline jerked back its head so hard that the man lost his grip on it and fell to the ground. With the tube secure in its mouth, the demon cat clenched the jaws together and snap! The iron tube fell down in two pieces.

The men froze and Eri understood this was her chance if she wanted to survive. With newfound strength and a fair amount of adrenaline, she ran towards the scaffold, lifted herself upon it in record time and jumped to catch the unfinished floor above her.

"Please, don't let it follow me." Eri thought as she climbed for her life.

The beams and tubes she clang to were wet and slippery and the rain harassed her from the heaven but she kept on climbing. A new thundering roar from the beast made her almost loose the grip, but in the last possible moment she managed to get a new hold. She instinctively turned around to look, and for a fleeting second her eyes met with the creature's.

The enormous animal looked scrutinizing at her with intelligent red eyes, and she caught herself wondering what it was and where it came from, but only for that fleeting second. A new bolt of lightning struck and she heard a voice yelling, "RUN!" and then she saw the three guys on the ground sprinted past the creature on its side towards the trench. The cat like creature gave her a last look before it ran after them, roaring and snarling.

Eri couldn't believe her luck, but she didn't dwell on it either. After she had climbed up to the third floor she couldn't come any further, she then crawled over an unfinished wall and ran inside the building. There was no roof above her, only beams upon beams as far as the builders had come, but she didn't pay any attention to this. Fortunately, there were no walls on the inside either so Eri could hurry over to the other side.

She found what was probably going to be the staircase and climbed down the ladder the workers had put there for convenient sake. Eri practically slide down the ladder to the first floor and ran outside, hoping no one was following her as she didn't hear anything more from neither the creature nor the men and their dogs. She sprinted through the mud, between piles of planks and who knows what towards the exit.

Finally she could see it. She casted a last glance behind to see if she was being followed when she unexpectedly slipped on something and fell on her nose.

"Argh." Eri said when her body struck the wet soil. She quickly turned around with dread in her chest to look once more. "At least, there is nobody there."

"Mew!"

Eri's heart skipped a beat as her head spun around to stare at what was in front of her.

On a yellow, muddy and heavily torn schoolbag looking at her, sat Kirara and wagged her tails.

"Oh, Kirara." Eri said shakenly, swept some mud off her face and crawled clumsy back up on her feet again. "I thought you were dead. Come!"

Still scared and with tears in her eyes, she grabbed the bag with one hand and the cat in her other hand and ran the rest of the way back home, and this time she didn't look behind before she had closed her family's main door securely behind her.

Safely inside with her back against the door, she slipped down to the floor, exhausted but safe. She rested her head on the door and looked at the cat and Kagome's mutilated schoolbag. But while she was catching her breath, an unwelcome feeling of something terribly wrong crept upon her.

The bag had been thrown into the trench by one of the thugs with the cat inside. She had seen it herself. But then, how in the world had it ended up close to the exit with the cat on top of it? And Kirara was way too small to get out of the ditch and drag it all the way over there, and intelligent as she was, she couldn't possible know where the exit would be.

Eri stared at the cat who gave her a questioning mew in return.

The cat was full of mud, probably from the trench, but she suddenly remembered that under the dirt the feline was black and white, had a thick fur around her neck, almost like a lion's mane. Her eyes were demonic red, unusually enough for a cat but she also had twin tails. When she thought back on it, see had got a full overview of the huge cat creature from the top of the scaffold. It had also wagged with two mesmerizing twin tails.

Eri breath turned irregularly while she stared at the innocent looking kitten in the hallway. Yuka and Ayumi's childish musings from earlier that night came back to her. Perhaps the huge creature she had seen was a relative, a much larger one, or maybe it was the kitten's mother?

Or…?

What had Ayumi called the cat?

"Nekomata" Eri whispered.

"Mew…"

* * *

The clock was two in the middle of the nigh. Kirara knew this because the human girl had a clock on her night table that glowed in the dark. Eri, which Kagome's friend was called, alternated between staring at her and at the clock every other minute from her bed. Kirara had made herself comfortable on a pillow that lay in the corner on the opposite side of the bed; however, if the girl didn't stop staring she would get some nasty dark rings under her eyes by tomorrow morning. But the human didn't seem to understand this or chose to ignore it. Kirara yawned and curled up to sleep.

She had come close failing to protect the poor girl today. When the dog attacked the bag where she was hiding, she hadn't managed to get outside in time. She had only given the canine a nasty scratch on its nose when the bag suddenly was pulled from the dog's jaw, and before she knew it, she had become weightless.

It was a hard landing and before she managed to get herself out, the bag tumbled down a small hill and landed in a murky water. If she hadn't been a demon she might have been in danger of drowning, but Kirara had used her strength to tear through the bag and swim up.

Breaking the surface, the first thing she noticed was Eri crying for help. Kirara tried to climb up from the trench, but the earth wall had been so waterlogged that it was impossible to get a firm grip. Knowing that time wasn't on her side she transformed immediately, and now when the water only reached her knees, she jumped out and let out a low growl.

Just a few second later the girl screamed again, and this time Kirara roared, warning all about her presence.

The first dog that attack barely got time to see her before she clenched her jaw around him and flung the dog the way he came from. Then she followed after.

The humans had been terrified, but scaring them didn't amuse her the way scaring the two thieves from the cat show had done. She had met men like these back home and knew exactly what they were capable of doing. Too bad she also had to frighten Eri, the poor girl had been scared enough already but her main priority was to keep her safe. Luckily, the girl had wit enough to get away by her own means while she kept the others occupied.

She chased them around a couple of corners until she was sure they wouldn't dare to look back before she turned back from where she came. She fished up the drowned schoolbag and took to the air. Kirara flew over a couple of buildings when she caught eye of Eri running through one of them under her. From her position she managed to see the girl probably was heeding for what seemed to be the way out from the construction site. Kirara therefore decided to land there and wait, not expecting the girl to fall on her nose in front of her. Sometimes she wondered how humans had survived up through the ages.

The last thing that came to her mind before sleep claimed her was the thoughts of Kagome's reaction tomorrow when Eri would have to try explaining what had happened.

It had been a dangerous encounter indeed.

* * *

 **Although Eri didn't meet Kirara during the best circumstances, do** **you think this is how an older person would have reacted to Kirara?**

 **And for those of you who like Buyo, he is going to make an appearance again soon so keep on reading : )**

 **Until next time, keep reviewning and tell me what you think.**


	8. A new friend

**Disclaime: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **A new friend**

Kagome was staring at Eri, then at her mutilated schoolbag, then over to Kirara and then back to Eri again. Her friend, visible shaken, had dark rings under her eyes and had obviously not gotten enough sleep last night. The schoolbag looked like a chewing toy for an animal, but she didn't think Kirara was guilty of either that or the rings under her friend's eyes.

Something had clearly taken a bite of her trusted old schoolbag, but the bite marks were too large for Kirara to make in her kitten form and way too small that she could have done that in her demon form. And since Kirara couldn't talk.

"Eri, what happened?" Kagome asked with her voice full of concern.

"I… I am not sure what to say Kagome. I am sorry for your schoolbag; I will replace it, together with your books."

"Don't worry about my schoolbag, I have another one and an extra volume of all my schoolbooks," Kagome said with a motherly voice. "Eri, I can see it isn't my schoolbag which trouble you. Please tell me what it is, maybe I can help?"

Eri looked like she was about to cry, but shook her head and said. "No. There's nothing wrong with me, I just didn't sleep well last night."

But Kirara looked at the girl and gave her a stern "Meeew."

"Eri" Kagome began, not missing Kirara's remark. "This isn't like you at all. Why won't you tell me, I have been your best friend since kindergarten and we have always been able to tell each other everything. It is clear for all to see that something is wrong with you. Those tears in the schoolbag must have been done by _something_ , and that something couldn't been you."

At this, Eri lowered her gaze and stared at the floor in Kagome's room but Kagome lowered her head too so she could look into her friend's eyes.

"Are you afraid I won't believe you?"

Eri closed her eyes and nodded.

"Did somebody attack you," Kagome asked carefully.

Eri opened her eyes and nodded again.

"By whom?"

"I don't know." Eri whispered. "There were three of them, and they had dogs."

"Oh, and that's why…" Kagome said, first looking at her schoolbag.

"Mew."

Eri glanced towards the feline and then over to Kagome who seemed to look at the cat for confirmation for what _she_ was saying. But by now she wasn't surprised when Kirara gave the other girl a confirming nod. Kagome obviously knew the cat already, there were sure a lot of things Kagome hadn't been telling _her_ or her other friends.

Kagome turned back to Eri. But you did get away?"

"Yes." Eri said.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yes." Eri said, but then she hesitated. "Mostly."

"You were attacked by three men with dogs and got away but you didn't tell your parents everything. Is there a reason why? Do you fear the men will come back again?" Kagome tried. "Did you report it to the police?"

"Mom and dad want me to, but I am not sure. I don't know what to say." Eri said, looking pleadingly at Kagome for help. "I simply can't tell what I saw. Nobody would believe me."

Kagome stared at Kirara who stared back at her before she finally said, "Somebody helped you getting away?"

"Sort of, at least when I think back on it I believe so."

"And that's why you are afraid reporting it? Somebody helped you but you are afraid people would think you are crazy?" Kagome said fully understanding who had come to her friend's rescue.

Kirara wagged her tails and Eri looked nervously at Kagome. "She is a very intelligent cat isn't she?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a calming voice, "She truly is".

Eri let her gaze dwell on her best friend for a moment, she took a deep breath and told her the entire story of what happened last night. Kagome, quite contrary to what her other friend would have done, didn't interrupt her to ask questions she couldn't answer or showed any doubt of what she was telling. She sat there on her chair and listened patiently like a caring mother would do for her child and Eri couldn't help but wonder how her friend had learned to do that. Therefore, at the end, she dared asking the one question that had tormented her mind since last night;

"Kagome, is she a nekomata? A demon cat?"

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looked her with serene silence for a long moment before she gave Eri a reassuring smile.

"Eri" Kagome finally began, speaking with a calming voice. "If you are afraid not to be believed, tell instead that a large dog came and chased them away, making you able to escape. If anybody else tries to say otherwise, it would be _they_ who won't be believed, not you."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I am," Kagome said and gave her a warm smile. "And if you need any help, just tell me and I will give you all the help you need."

"Oh Kagome. Thank you." Eri said and embraced her.

But when Eri let go, Kagome said almost sheepishly "And by the way. If I happened to be hospitalized or something like that, ask mom, grandpa or Souta. I promise you they will understand and will do everything to help you."

Eri was afraid but far from stupid, the family must be knowing whatever caused her friend's many absences. Kagome's sickness' was clearly a topic that hided more than she originally had suspected, but her friend's vagueness told her it was something she wanted to avoid speaking of, so Eri let it go. For now.

* * *

Kagome chatted with Eri for a while, and by the time her classmate was ready to go home again she seemed to be immensely much better.

"Bye Eri." Kagome wave her hand from the top of the shrine stairs after her friend. "Take care and NO shortcuts!"

"Mew," purred Kirara and got a well-deserved scratch on her head.

Eri turned around and pouted her tongue playfully at her while waving her hand back. Then Kagome turned to walk back in again to inform her family about yesterday's events in case their assistance would be needed.

Kirara was following the priestess loyally when a sudden noise from the bushes close by caught her attention.

Kirara stopped to listen, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Did you see anything?" she asked and looked in the direction Kirara was staring.

The little neko looked quickly up at the priestess and back to the bush again.

"It is alright Kirara, if there is something in there you want to look at then you can go. Just be careful. Ok?"

She looked up at the priestess again and gave her a mew before she jogged over to the bush and jumped inside.

Kirara had first heard a noise and now she caught scent of the family pet, Buyo. But what did he have to do inside a bush? The lazy cat certainly couldn't be hunting birds or mice inside it. He was in no shape chasing more advanced life forms than earthworms. Curious she began following his scent around before she unexpectedly came out on the backside. She followed his trail through what had to be the last traces of Inu Yasha's forest in this era and down the hill to the other side of the shrine, always keeping certain distance to Buyo so he didn't detect her.

When the cat had walked almost down to street level, he followed the edge of the forest until he came to the end of it. Kirara saw him jump down to the pavement and continue towards the next city block.

There were a lot of people who were out walking and everybody passed Kirara without taking notice of her. Perhaps they were used to cats walking around on their own or they were simply polite enough minding their own business. Kirara knew about street cats in her own time and guessed they still existed in this era also since nobody cared.

Buyo turned the next corner and so did she a few moments later. The houses along this street was completely different from the others with those towering buildings. Here, the houses had one or two stories and were surrounded by lush green gardens and tall walls or iron fences around. A few of them looked like houses she recognized from wealthy lords or samurai estates back home, but most of them were built of stones in a completely different manner. There weren't so many people walking around in this street and there were few of the horseless wagons driving on the road, some few however, stood completely still, lined up along the pavement.

The pet cat wandered down the street until he suddenly disappeared around a corner. Kirara waited a few second before she peeked around to follow, but when she did so Buyo was gone. She casted a glance towards the other side of the street but he wasn't there; neither could she spot him down the street in front of her. Perhaps he had walked into one of the gardens.

The problem was that the gardens were hidden behind tall walls of stone that was way taller than any human (or cat) could jump, probably to shield the people who lived there from prying noses and unwanted visitors. No way could Buyo have jumped over any of those. Kirara's understood the solution to this mystery was simply to follow his scent and see exactly where he disappeared.

And right enough. In a thick white wall, behind a staggering tall pole of metal, there was a narrow crack from which his smell was strongest. Kirara looked inside it and listened.

First she didn't hear anything, but then she heard the laughter of a child followed by the sound of a purring Buyo. The neko listened carefully but couldn't detect anyone else there, and after a quick decision she squeezed through the tiny crack.

Inside was a marvelous garden with a beautiful white house in the middle. Speaking the truth, the garden wasn't exactly the biggest see had seen, but when you are small, things tend to look bigger. The house had two stories, many windows and a veranda in the middle with beautiful carvings from one end to the other. Around the house grew several trees with leaves in every shades of green and under them had someone planted bushes and roses with great care. The grass was the most well-trimmed Kirara ever had stepped upon, not even a worm could hide without being spotted.

In the middle of all this, between the house and the wall behind she saw Buyo. The cat lay on the lap of a little boy who was sitting on a chair. The child was probably five or six years of age and was feeding Buyo with tiny bits of dried meat. Buyo entertained the kid by playfully grasping after the food with his clumsy paws as he lay on his back, earning him lighthearted laugher when he missed.

Kirara looked at the scene playing out in front of her. There was something curious about the chair the child was sitting in. She had never seen any of those before. It had wheels on each side of it, handles on the back and a board at the bottom at the front on which the little boy rested his feet.

The nekomata studied this and understood that something wasn't quite right. While the kid waved his hands and bended over to pet Buyo and play with his tail, his bottom half and legs seemed unnaturally stiff.

Kirara let the kid happily play with the cat a little longer before she finally decided to let her presence be known to them.

"Mew?" she said as softly as she could, sat down and waved her tails friendly towards them "Mew".

The boy and the cat stopped their little game and looked surprised at her, Buyo with a slip of dried meat sticking out of his mouth.

"MMrreeow!?" he said, staring back at her.

The boy however didn't look surprised for long before a brilliant smile appeared on his face.

"Hello kitty," he said happy. "Who are you?"

Kirara nodded her head upwards and gave him a loud "Mew-mew".

Buyo crawled down the boy's stiff legs and walked over to Kirara and circled around her one time before he sat down and approved her presence with a low mew.

The young kid didn't seem to mind the extended company and smiled. "Hi kitty, so beautiful you are. Are you a friend of Mr. Cat here?" He then bended forwards and put down his hand, presumably wanting her to come over. "Do you want to play with us?"

Kirara mewed and walked together with Buyo to the waiting kid and gently licked his fingers.

"Oh, that tickles," giggled the boy as Buyo crawled back into his lap, obviously wanting more treats. "Look! You got one, two tails," he exclaimed joyfully and started stroking her fluffy tails. "How did you get the extra one?"

Kirara didn't answer him on that, she just purred and let him cuddle with her.

"How lucky I am, I got visit by two cats today," the boy said and lifted Kirara up on his lap. "Hey, Mr. Cat, is Kitty your girlfriend?"

Not wishing to disappoint the happy little kid, but not wanting to lie to him either, she just tilted her head and gave a light mew. He could interpret it as he as he pleased.

The boy just laughed and continued playing with her and Buyo. Kirara gave him a merry time, cuddling with him, climbing trees, running around on the grass and coming back with various things she found in the grass. Being so young as he was, he didn't question when she came back to him with specific toys and flowers he asked for from around the garden. And before she knew it had many hours passed.

Kirara sat on the grass before the kid, pushing towards him a rubber ball when suddenly a soft voice spoke to her from behind. The little boy and Buyo raised their heads to see while she turned surprised around to look.

"Hello Kirara, would you like introducing me to your new friend?"


	9. A magical cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **A magical cat.**

"Hello Kirara, would you like to introduce me to your new friend?"

Kirara stared surprised at Kagome. It was rare anyone approached her without her sensing it first, but the priestess was never quite like anyone else. Right now she was standing in the middle of the garden and, unusually enough, not clad in her school uniform but in a long white sleeveless summer dress that suited her well. Her ebony black hair flowed gently in the late afternoon breeze while she smiled gently towards the little boy who stared a bit unsure back at the newcomer.

"Hello miss pretty lady. Who are you?" He asked carefully.

"Hello, my name is Kagome," Kagome said and took a graceful step forward. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Kentaro and I live here. What are you doing here and how did you get over the wall?"

"I was looking for my cats, they have been away for a long time and I wondered where they could be."

"Are you here to take Mr. Cat and Kitty home again?" Kentaro asked bashfully.

"Yes, but I am in no hurry. What are you playing?" Kagome asked kindly.

"We are drinking tea," he said and lifted up a tiny, empty plastic cup. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would be honored," Kagome said and sat down on the grass in front of the boy.

The little kid's eyes shone bright with happiness at this and said, "Hey Kitty, could please go and find another cup for miss her, she want to have tea with us."

Kagome watched Kirara jump up, ran towards a bush behind them where she could spot colorful plastic toys, and soon after the neko came back with a blue plastic cup to her.

Kagome accepted the toy cup and said, "Thank you Kirara that was kind of you." Then she turned to the boy in wheelchair again, "What sort of tea are we drinking?"

"Peach!" he said. "Miss?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

"Is Kitty's name Kirara?"

"Yes. This is Kirara and the obese cat over there is Buyo," Kagome gestured.

"Mrrreeeww!" Buyo said.

"Tell me, have Buyo visited you before?" Kagome said friendly and pretended to take a sip from her cup.

Kentaro imitated her and "drank" from his cup too, "Yes, he has been here many times and we are drinking tea and eat cookies. Real cookies though." He said and looked into his cup, "But today I managed to sneak out some dried meat from the kitchen and Mr. Cat, Buyo, seem to like it very much."

" _So that's why Buyo never seem to lose weight whenever mom try to put him on a diet._ " Kagome thought while she grinned for herself. " _You sly old cat, coming her for a meal when you can't get enough home. Never thought you were that clever._ "

They sat for a while and ate "cookies" made of bark and drank different sorts of imaginary tea, commenting the colorful tastes.

The boy seemed genuine happy for having their company but one question weighted heavily on Kagome's mind so she decided to ask "Say, Kentaro. Why are you sitting in a wheelchair?"

Kentaro's mood dropped at this question. "Mom and dad say it is because of an illness I have…, I have used it almost for as long as I can remember. I can't play around with the other kids so much therefor I often sit alone in the garden playing with myself. But it doesn't matter when Mr. Cat comes, he will always play with me, and today we even got a visit by his girlfriend too."

"What about your parents?"

"Right now, mom is visiting aunti and won't be back before later tonight and dad is watching baseball inside. He likes it very much."

"What about you?" Kagome asked friendly.

"I would rather play it myself. When my friends play, I have to sit and watch them, although sometimes they let me use the bat or throw the ball but it isn't the same when I can't move."

Kagome became silent for a moment; she understood that as long as the baseball match continued they would be alone in the garden with whatever they did. Buyo seemed to have grown a bit tired of playing for the entire afternoon and wanted to sleep, that was hardly surprising knowing how lazy he was. In fact it was a miracle that he lasted so long as he did, but now when she knew what he did when nobody could find him she became very proud of him. Kirara on the other hand, being a demon was still full of life and playfulness and seemed to have taken a liking towards the little kid. Kagome mused a bit at this and wondered what to do to cheer him up again.

Although he wasn't old, the boy was probably already fully aware of what he missed of play and fun when one was being bound to a wheelchair. Being depended on others to move around at such a young age made Kagome feel bad. Then a thought came to her, maybe Kirara could give him a little taste of freedom, one that he only had dreamed of. At least for a short while.

"Kentaro?" Kagome asked, giving him a secretive look. "Kirara isn't an ordinary cat. Did you know that?"

"Yes." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She has two tails and her eyes are red and she is the cutest cat I ever have seen."

"Of course," Kagome laughed heartily. "But she is also a magical cat."

"No way!" Kentaro said disbelieving.

"Yes she is." Kagome continued. "She can grow bigger."

"How much?" Kentaro asked surprised.

"Large as a horse, big enough to carry both you, me and Buyo if she want. She can even fly!" Kagome said smilingly and held her arms out like wings on a bird.

Kirara stared mildly surprised up at the priestess. Kagome had told her not to reveal herself to others unless in need (something she had done for her classmate), but she understood what the girl wished to do for the little boy. And she knew Kagome had a big heart for those in need so she decided to trust her in this.

"Is that true?" The boy said and looked wide eyed down at her.

"Mew." Kirara said and smiled to him in her own way.

"Would you like to show him?" Kagome asked.

Kirara nodded and jumped a meter away from them so she didn't accidently knocked the humans over when she transformed, and for a brief second, shining flames erupted around her while she grew large in front of her audience.

To say the boy was awed would be the understatement of the century. He looked at her as if she had paid him visit from another planet, something most people probably would find more likely than this. Buyo who was completely unaware of Kirara's true nature, ran to hide behind Kagome's legs and stared just as wide eyed as the child.

"Can I touch her?" Kentaro asked when he finally found his voice.

Kagome smiled to him, "Go ahead."

Kirara walked over to him and lowered her head so he could let his fingers run through her white mane.

The priestess looked at him while he petted her carefully until she deemed him brave enough, then she said;

"Would you like to sit on her back perhaps?"

"Can I?" The boy said with his voice filled with hope.

"If you want to," Kagome said gently. "But you must let me hold you so you don't fall off." Then she lifted him out of his wheelchair and up on Kirara's back.

"Look at me!" he exclaimed joyfully, I am riding in my garden on a giant cat. I don't think any of my friends have done that."

"Neither do I," said Kagome smugly. "But I think it would be for the best if we kept this a secret between us. Think how jealous they would be of you. Kirara doesn't do this for everyone."

"Uhm, okay."

Sitting on Kirara's back, Kagome held his arm in a secure grip as Kirara walked gently with him through the garden, but carefully avoiding the side of the house where Kentaro said his dad was watching TV.

The boy beamed like the sun as he rode on the giant feline, probably feeling like the king of the world who looked at his trees and bushes in a way he never had done before.

After they had explored the garden, Kagome looked at the rapidly setting sun and said "Kentaro. Tell me, are you afraid of heights?"

The boy stared at her, "I don't know, I have never been higher up then the balcony. Dad will carry me up there sometimes so I can look at people on the street behind the wall. But that doesn't scare me."

"Do you mind if I ride together with you?"

"No, not at all," Kentaro said.

"Thanks?" Kagome smiled and jumped up behind him with great agility. "Would you like to see your house from above?"

"Do you mean we can fly?" Kentaro said, remembering what Kagome had told him earlier.

"If it is alright for Kirara so." Said Kagome and stretched forward to look at Kirara for confirmation. Kirara eyed her and gave her a short nod.

"Then up we go," Kagome exclaimed while taking a tight grip on the little kid.

Kirara started jogging towards the end of the garden to avoid the trees that surrounded them. She shifted from jogging to running and the wall in front of them came closer and closer at an increasingly speed. But just before they collided, Kirara jumped high and they soared to the air.

Kentaro bubbled with laughter when they left the earth behind, making Kagome laugh with him. Safely left on the ground, a flabbergasted Buyo stared gaping after them as they rapidly rose upwards.

"I am flying I am flying!" Kentaro shouted and waved his hands.

Kagome hugged the child tightly, "Yes you are." Then she turned to Kirara, "Do you think you can fly a bit higher, I don't want the risk of people seeing us."

Kirara gave her a low growling sound and soared higher and soon they could stare down on the skyline of Tokyo.

"Look," Kagome said and pointed downwards. "There is the house where you live, can you see it?"

"Yes I can."

"And the blinking structure over there is Tokyo Tower," Kagome said and pointed in another direction. "To the right you can see Tokyo Metropolitan Building."

Kagome continued pointing out several buildings for him and Kirara, telling them what they were used for, and when she knew, how tall they were. While she did this, the first stars appeared on the darkening sky. Although light pollution prevented them from seeing all the constellations that were visible in the feudal era, Kagome pointed out some of them to him and told the stories behind them.

Together they flew over much of Tokyo, giving all of them a view of the city none had seen before. Kirara was especially impressed by all the lights the human had made. Unlike ordinary flames, these shone in every color of the rainbow and was highly visible from even great distances. Therefore, when Kagome told her the city was visible even from space during nighttime, she believed her.

After being silent for a while, Kentaro whispered, "This feels almost like a dream, flying like a bird through the sky, looking down at the city and the people under us."

"Yes." Kagome said serenely, "But like all dreams, it eventually have to come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Kentaro said worryingly.

"It is getting late and I think your father soon will come and look for you in the garden, he will be very upset if he doesn't find you there."

Kentaro looked at Kagome, but something in her eyes told him it was best not to protest, "Okay, if you say so."

"Good. Kirara, will you take us back to the garden now?"

Kirara answered back with a low growling sound and started their descending.

The group landed silently in the grass, close by the boy's wheelchair where Buyo was waiting for them. Kagome jumped off first before she lifted down Kentaro and sat him gently back in his wheelchair again. Kirara transformed back and jumped upon his lap, wagging her tails.

"This have been the most awesome day in my life," The little boy said and hugged Kagome. "Thank you very much miss."

"Don't thank me. Thank Kirara, she is the one who made it possible."

"Mew" Kirara purred.

"Thank you Kitty, you truly are a magical cat," Kentaro said and hugged her.

"Now I think you should head inside, your father will soon come looking for you and I would appreciate if you kept all of us a secret."

"Why?"

"Because magical creatures is supposed to be something only children knows about. Adults prefer believing in other things, therefore they might not believe you if you tell them." Kagome said cryptically.

Kentaro stared at them for a long moment "Will I ever see you again?"

Kagome lifted Buyo, keeping him in her arms while Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, then she looked him into his eyes, "Buyo can come here and play with you whenever he wants because he lives close by. Kirara and I however, does not come around so often, so that will remain to be seen. But I promise to come and see you whenever I am close by."

The boy seemed a bit saddened at this and was about to say something more when suddenly a voice from the other side of the house called on him.

"Kentaro. Are you there?"

Kentaro turned to the direction the sound came from and shouted back "I am coming," then he turned back to Kagome and asked curiously, "How did you know?"

But Kagome just smiled mysteriously at him and instead she said with a gentle voice, "I think you should go now Kentaro so I wish you Good-bye. Though we might meet again later."

"Okay then." Kentaro said "God night and thanks for all." Then he turned his small wheelchair around and pushed himself towards the house. Kagome, Kirara and Buyo watched him until he disappeared behind the corner of his house where his father probably was waiting for him.

"Mew" Kirara said and stared questioningly at Kagome.

Kagome gave the neko a clever smile and said, "I knew the baseball match would finish at eight ò clock and now the time is five past."

The little demon made a noise that sounded like a huff, but then she stared at the great white wall that enclosed the garden and back at Kagome.

"How I found you?" Kagome said, not entirely catching her question.

"There isn't exactly a lot of demons walking around in Tokyo these days, so sensing you wasn't hard."

Kirara stared back at the wall again and now she understood. "Ah, how I got inside. Well, that would be my little secret," Kagome smiled. "I not as helpless as Inu Yasha like to believe, I just pretend so he will have an excuse to show me that he care. " Then she looked upwards and raised her voice as if she wanted to be heard by someone further away, "Because he never seem to be able to show that he care about me otherwise!"

Kagome felt Kirara staring strangely at her until the rustling sound of leafs was heard from a tree close by.

* * *

 **Hello again and thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them : )**

 **And this time, if you have any ideas or scenarios you would like to see in Kirara's adventure, just send me a message or post it as a review and I will see if I can fit it into the story. What do you say?**


	10. A hot breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

 **A hot breath**

Inu Yasha came jumping down from one of the trees.

"Keh," he said, crossing his arms. "How did you know I was there?"

"Same as Kirara. There aren't exactly many demons around in my neighborhood so I knew it had to be you."

"But what if it was another demon." Inu Yasha grunted in his usual manner and crouched down to let her climb upon his back.

Kagome climbed up, holding Buyo and Kirara in a tight grip. "Even blindfolded, I would manage to find you among thousands of demons Inu Yasha."

"Hmp," Inu Yasha said and jumped up on the wall and further up to the house roofs with Kagome on his back.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Who is it that doesn't care about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said, not entirely following him.

"You said _; because he never seem to be able to show that he care about you otherwise_. That must mean you want somebody to show you they care. Who? Is it anyone at that school of yours?"

Both Kagome and Kirara sighted at this remark.

"Come on, tell me!" He continued stubbornly, not having understood who this remark was meant for.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome sighted resigned, "Sometimes I wish you were more like Miroku."

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha sounded flabbergasted. "Do you want me to touch your butt!?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just buried her face frustrated in his silvery white hair and thought silently for herself " _He has a looong way to go yet_. _But one day he will understand._ "

"Hey come on, tell me!" He tried again.

"Kagome, why won't you say anything?"

"Hello. Are you there! "

* * *

Home again, they found Mrs. Higurashi waiting patiently for them with the dinner ready.

"Hello my dears," she greeted them. "How was your evening?"

"Good mom. You will never guess where Buyo goes whenever we can't find him."

"No. Where?" Mrs. Higurashi said surprised.

"Just listen to this." Kagome said and told the entire story while Inu Yasha and the rest of her family listened.

"So Buyo," Mrs. Higurashi said and petted the cat on his back, "You really have a big heart after all."

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, "He is just interested in free food."

"But as long as he keep the lonely child with company, it is all that matters." Kagome said softly.

Then Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kirara. "Thank you for what you did. From what it sounds, you must have made the boy the happiest little child in the world today."

"Meew" Kirara answered, wagging her tails. Souta practically threw himself on the floor in front of her and begged.

"Please Kiara! You would make me the happiest boy in the world too if you took me on a flight like that one you did today."

"Meeew?" Kirara mewed questionably.

"Hey Souta, get up from the floor!" Kagome said sternly and pulled him up after his neck.

"Geez. You are so unfair sis. Why is it always you who got to do all the cool things, why can't I also for once?"

"For one:" Kagome began, "It is dangerous and you are too young."

"Hey, from what you told, the kid must have been half my age, why weren't he to young?"

"Because he couldn't move on his own. You on the other hand can't sit still for five seconds and would have fallen off after the sixth second. And for the second: Someone might see you. What do you think people would say if they saw a flying demon?

"But you flew too."

"Yes, but it was getting dark and it was a one off. If somebody saw us once but never again, they will just believe it was their imagination playing a trick on them."

"Children, children," their grandfather said. "I think we leave this to Kirara herself to decide; right now we should eat before the dinner turns cold."

"Then let's eat." Mrs. Higurashi said warmly, "I hope you want eat with us Inu Yasha, because I have made plenty for you too."

"Hmph" Was the hanyou's answer, but he followed up with a positive nod that made both Kagome and her mother smile inside.

While they ate, Kagome told them about Eri's visit earlier that day and that she had promised on behalf of herself and the rest of them to help Eri if she felt she needed it. Inu Yasha listened interested and even offered himself to protect Kagome's friend if it came to that, something that made Kagome proud of him.

* * *

It was late at night and the family had gone to bed hours ago, Inu Yasha sat and slumbered peacefully against the wall in Kagome's room when his ears picked up some strange sounds.

" _¤ &¤#! What now?_"

The sound came from outside.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and listened carefully. Yes, there were definitively somebody outside.

"Kagome. Wake up! Hey wake up!" Inu yasha said.

Kagome rolled around in bed and stared at the clock. "It's three in the morning," she said sleepy. "What do you want?"

"There's somebody outside!"

This got her up. "What? Who want to visit the shrine at this hour?"

"Keh," Inu Yasha said and heeded for the door, "whatever they come for, I don't think it is to pray. Stay here and I will go ask, and if they don't have a really good answer..." He gripped his sword.

Kagome watched him skeptically, "I think I will come too."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you don't."

"It is _my_ home, I'll do as I please."

"Shut up!"

"I am coming."

… _Creak…._

The bedroom door opened, and there stood a sleepy Souta hugging a huge white stuffed toy dog. Inu Yasha really needed to talk to him later.

"What's up sis?" he yawned, "Why are you and Inu Yasha arguing about in the middle of the night?"

Inu Yasha was about to tell him but Kagome was faster.

"Inu Yasha says there are somebody outside."

"What, thieves?" Souta spurted out, suddenly very awake.

"That was my thoughts too."Inu Yasha said firmly. "Go back to sleep kid and let me take care of it."

But Kagome's little brother wanted none of that. "Are you going to fight them, will you use Tessaiga, can I help? You will protect my sister won't you? Souta was practically jumping with excitement at the thought of seeing his hero in action.

Inu Yasha turned to the bed, "Hey Kagome. Tell your brother to knock it…" But Kagome wasn't in her bed anymore.

"Are you coming or not?" Kagome said from corridor outside already with her bow and arrows ready.

"Hey listen up…" Inu Yasha growled but didn't get to finish when he heard the sound of yet another door being opened and a new figure appeared beside Kagome.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha, Souta. Why are you up talking so loud in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the three of them.

"There are thieves outside!" Souta said excited. "Inu Yasha is going to fight them."

"Kid, listen…" Inu Yasha started.

"I am going with him," Kagome's firm voice cut him off sternly.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi said and laid her hand over her mouth. "Should I call the police?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"The police? For not listening? Isn't that an exaggeration?"

Inu Yasha banged his head against the wall in frustration. " _Great, now the old geezer is up too_ ," he thought. " _So much for stealth._ "

"I think we should do that after Inu Yasha has confronted them." Kagome said, "Who knows how much there will be left of them afterwards," and then she walked down the stair, "if there is too little I think it would be for the best if nobody knew…"

Inu Yasha pushed himself past Mrs. Higurashi and her father-in-law and set after Kagome.

"Kagome, I will take care of them for you. I promise I won't hurt them," he said when he caught up with her.

Kagome smiled, "I know you won't, but I would prefer I you kept your involvement to a minimum this time. If you scare the burglars too much and the police catches them later on, they will ask questions that eventually will lead back to you and as I have told you before, your presence in our world would be hard for us to explain."

"Keh," said the half demon and stopped in front of the main door. He opened it slowly such that he and Kagome could peek outside without being seen.

"See I told you," Inu Yasha said when he caught eye of two dark clad figures that crept along the Shrine wall on the other side of the courtyard.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, "Have I ever doubted you?"

"So, what do you plan doing now?" he continued. "Are you going to walk over to them with your bow and arrow and demand they surrender? What if they carry swords or some of those, guns you call it, with them?"

Kagome got a sheepish look on her face and gave him a glance, "You said you would help, didn't you?"

"Where are they?" The loud voice almost gave Inu Yasha a heart attack and he spun around.

Behind, in their nightgowns had the rest of the family caught up with them. Mrs. Higurashi with a huge frying pan in her hands, grandpa Higurashi holding on his trusty broomstick and Souta clutching his stuffed toy. None of them seemed to be scared at least.

Kagome's mom craned her neck and looked over his and Kagome's shoulders. "So there are two of them," she said. "I wonder what they are looking for."

"Look!" Souta said, "They are skipping the Shrine.

"They must be heading for the storehouse instead," concluded Mrs. Higurashi.

"If anyone want to steal my priceless collection of sacred urns they are sorely going to regret it," the old man said.

Souta gave his grandfather an indifferent look, "If you are talking about those who Inu Yasha broke and we sat gluing together the next three days, then a disturbingly high number of them turned out to be marked "Made in Hong Kong.""

Inu Yasha slapped his face, "Will you please make up your mind."

The would be thieves disappeared around the shrine corner before they stopped at the storehouse door. Kagome was thinking hard, what should they do? Lock them inside? Yes of course, when they were inside, Inu Yasha could run over there, close the door behind and keep them inside until the police came. That should be foolproof. Nobody would see him and when the police came, he could hide himself until they were gone and none would be wiser. Kagome was about to tell her the others about her non-violent plan when a thought suddenly struck her.

"Mom, where is Kirara?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows rose suddenly, "Well, you see," she began. "We seem to have a minor mice invasion going on in the storehouse. And since Boyu isn't doing his job particular well I asked Kirara if she could help us out an she agreed… so after you went to bed I let her into the storehouse!"

The family looked stunned back to said building to watched the last thieve sneak inside the dark storehouse and shut the door securely after him.

* * *

Hideki and Kuniaki were crawling along the Shrine wall.

"What a luck it was to come around a shrine that still have a surrounding forest," Hideki said to his partner in crime.

"Yes, shielded from prying eyes. It certainly is a plus in this profession, but why do we have to crawl?" Kuniaki asked.

"Because we do not want to be seen."

"But it is the middle of the night and everybody is asleep. Would it not be more suspicious if somebody saw us crawling instead of walking?" Hideki said.

"Shut up," Kuniaki grunted, "or do you want going back to stealing cats instead?"

Hideki shuddered; they had both sworn to everything holy they would never touch a cat again. No, a good old fashion burgling was much safer.

"Hey Hideki," Kuniaki said when Hideki pushed on past the shrine door, "why are we not going inside?"

"Because when we were her earlier today, _one_ of us had the brains to go inside and have a look for the valuables." Hideki lectured, "And there I happened to meet the old priest who runs this shrine and it turns out that he has a priceless collection of sacred urns hidden away in the storehouse. So that's where we are going now."

"Okay."

They soon came to the storehouse, stood up and Kuniaki began tampering with the padlock.

…. _click_ ….

"Voila!" Kuniaki said when the padlock opened.

"Hush, not to loud," Hideki scolded. "I have told you before, not to make too much noise when you do that you big show off."

"Phooey, you are just jealous because of my skills. Now follow after me and close the door after you."

It was pitch dark inside, usually a good sign when you were on job. Hideki and Kuniaki turned on their flashlights, ready to look around.

"Alright," Hideki said, "you look for them to the right and I will look to the left, but remember if you find anything else that might be of value then that is also good game."

Hideki opened a bunch of drawers, looked through them and turned disappointed around. "Nothing her, must be on your side."

"You sure," Kuniaki said. "Look one more time, perhaps there is something else there instead."

Hideki was about to turn around again when he accidently tripped over on an old baseball bat, dropped his flashlight and promptly fell on his nose into a box full of dead mice, something that earned him a giggle from his comrade.

"I thought you told _me_ not to make any noise," Kuniaki said gleeful, pointing his flashlight at him. "Do you see anything interesting among the mice while you are down there?"

"Very funny," Hideki said and stumbled up on his feet again, brushing the dead mice off his jacket and took up his flashlight. "Humph, I think the flashlight is dead," he said and shook it. Hey, wait. I think there are something here."

"What?" Kuniaki said, suddenly interested.

"I think there must be some kind of heating equipment behind me," Hideki said and lit a match, "I can feel a hot breath down my neck…."

* * *

 **Hi again, since nobody had any suggestion last time to send me, I decided to give the two unlucky thieves from the cat-show another appearance. I didn't originally plan to make them comical but they seemed to me to be just the right guys for it. My writing style is usually a very descriptive one (as you already might have discovered), but I don't think I have described Kuniaki and Hideki's appearance with a single word so far, therefore they are completey up to yours imagination.**

 **I also found out after writing Kagome's remark that Inu Yasha sometimes should be more like Miroku, that her sentence "He has a loong way to go yet",** **_could_ be misunderstood, so I wrote another sentence right behind to avoid that one...  
(Having said that, both Souta, Mrs. Higurashi and their grandfather also had some colorful remarks about why Kagome and Inu Yasha argued in the middle of the night, but which I never wrote).**


	11. Frozen denial in heartwrenching panic

**Hi and thank you for your positive reviews last time. The last chapter was a blast, and I don't think it is possible to write anything that comes close to what each of you imagined when I ended the chapter. Especially since it can be seen from three different points of view, but I am gonna try anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

 **Frozen denial in heartwrenching panic**

" _Very funny," Hideki said and stumbled up on his feet again. "Hey, wait. I think there are something here."_

" _What?" Kuniaki said, suddenly interested._

" _I think there must be some kind of heating equipment behind me, I feel a hot breath on my neck…."_

Hideki turned around to let his match illuminate the source of the hot air.

"... **.AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH**... **!"**

Kagome, Inu Yasha, grandpa, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi stared vide eyed at the storehouse.

"Should I call the police now?" the matriarch asked.

"…or maybe an ambulance?" Kagome said flat.

A loud crash followed suit and Souta could with glee immediately identify the two fleeing burglars with a snarling Kirara right behind.

"Look!" he said and pointed, "It is the cat-nappers from the cat show! And how they are running."

"They ran right through the door." Kagome said.

"Yes, but they forgot to open it first," her grandfather corrected dryly.

Inu Yasha just grunted as usual but Kagome thought she could make out the word _pathetic_ from it. Nevertheless, soon the five of them ran out in their nightgown to follow the ruckus.

The two men ran towards the shrine stairs and the fastest of them seemed to be missing a rather huge piece of his trousers on his backside. Neither of them slowed down a moment to look around, but jumped over the stair edge and continued down the steep steps at a speed that could give Inu Yasha competition. Kirara on the other side made a halt there. Inu Yasha, followed by Kagome, then Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and grandpa stopped beside her at the top of the stairs and watched Hideki and Kuniaki running down the street below them at an astonishing speed before they disappeared, screaming deep into the Tokyo-night.

"You know," Souta said, "Those two can go for a gold medal on the Olympic team if they quit stealing and goes into sprint or marathon instead."

Kagome took her eyes away from the illuminated street below and gave Kirara a hug.

"Thank you Kirara for protecting the shrine. I strongly doubt we are going to see them _here_ again anytime soon." And then she caught eye of some black clothing which was stuck between the nekomata's fangs. Kagome pulled them out and laughed, "How I wish I knew what they were thinking when they discovered they weren't so alone as they thought."

* * *

Kagome's mother let her into the shrine's storehouse where the old priest kept his most prized belongings. Although the women had assured her that if she accidently should break anything, it probably wasn't very old, or as priceless as the old geezer so stubbornly said.

"Do you want lights on or do you prefer hunting in the darkness?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her.

Kirara gave her a smile, cooed and tilted her head a little, telling the woman that lights weren't required. She could see pretty well in the dark, far better than any human.

"Alright, then I will leave the lights off. There are a loose board right under the window you can push aside whenever you want out, but I will lock the door just in case if that is okay for you," the woman said and showed her which board she meant.

Kirara watched, wagged her tails and gave her a nod.

"If you want to come inside the house again and sleep there, just use Buyo's cat door on the kitchen door. You only have to be here as long as you want, but thank you for helping us out with the mice, Buyo haven't done a particular well job lately."

"Mew."

"Okay, see you later," and with that, Mrs. Higurashi went out and closed the door. Kirara listened to the disappearing footsteps as she walked across the courtyard, then Kirara started looking around.

She walked silently over to a corner and hide under a basket that stood on its head and waited. It didn't take long before the first sounds of light footsteps and scratching could be heard from all around her. These rodents sure was bold, but that would be their undoing. Soundless she rose and tiptoed out from her hiding place towards a fat mouse that had wandered dangerously close to her. Kirara made a jump and soon there was one less of these troublesome creatures. Years (centuries) of experience had thought her how to make a kill as soundless as possible, therefore the other rodents were still blissfully unaware of what had happened to one of their own. And one by one she mad it off with them all, although she had to wait longer and longer between each of them the fewer her prey became fewer.

There was just one thing.

Mrs. Higurashi had made her a huge and delicious dinner earlier this evening so she wasn't hungry for mice right now, especially not this many. Kirara hoped the woman wasn't afraid mice, because if she was, she would be in for a horrible experience when she looked inside tomorrow. She had managed to store most of them away in an empty box on the floor, she wouldn't have it on her record that she wasn't neat and tidy.

It was probably in the middle of the night when she started hearing a strange noise that couldn't possible come from the few remaining mice, it had to be a human. Strange, did Mrs. Higurashi came back for something? She listened carefully.

There wasn't just one voice, it was two and they were whispering. This couldn't be Kagome's mom or anyone else from the Higurashi household. Who could it be this late?

The voices came closer and now she could clearly hear it was the sound of two males, somehow she thought she could recognize them, but how? She didn't exactly know many people from this time.

Then she heard: _"Hey Hideki, why are we not going inside?"_

Now she remembered where she had heard those voices before, they belonged to her two favorite cat-nappers. Their last meeting had only been briefly, but she had taken to an immediately liking to them. Their facial expressions had ranged from complete denial to abysmal terror in front of a creature that none of them probably hadn't believed in since Souta's age. She just had to make this meeting as memorable as the last one.

The sound of the would be thieves came closer to the door. Kirara quickly transformed and stepped backwards towards the other side of the small room until she felt her tails brush against the wall. Then she waited silently while listening to the sound of tampering on the padlock.

Kuniaki and Hideki managed to get in and closed the door after them. Kirara waited in great excitement for them to discover that they weren't alone.

One of them stumbled up on something and fell on his nose right into the box where she kept all the dead mice, hilarious. Then he lit a tiny living flame and turned around.

A human face, unlike most other animals, herself included, can display an entire array of different emotions and she thought she knew them all by name, but not this one. She decided to call it " _Frozen denial in heartwrenching panic_ ".

She gave him her most formidable smile, which also had the rather unfortunate effect of giving him a full view of her formidable teeth.

" _Greetings,_ " she thought and blew out his light with a puff….

For a split second the world became deathly silent…, too silent,… so she lunged forward and set her teeth in whatever was closest. She did only scratch him, but the scream which then followed, easily took place as one of the loudest sounds she ever had heard and before she had moved an inch more, both of them left through the door in a rather unusual manner.

The rest of the night was by all means very quiet in comparison. Since most of the mice in the storehouse already were taken care of she followed the family inside again, but this time she slept in Souta's room. Kirara was a decent demon, she didn't want to disturb Kagome and Inu Yasha's privacy…

* * *

After once more being served a delicious meal by Kagome's mom the next morning, she had some time to spare before traveling back to her time. Inu Yasha had been (involuntary) volunteered, by Kagome's grandfather, to help him replace the broken door. Exactly which of them that managed to make the biggest mess, she was a bit unsure of, but they somehow managed to put the door up. Although it has to be opened upside –down from now on.

Kirara found a nice spot on the window frame and watched intriguingly how the future family dealt with their, perhaps not so, normal life.

"Inu Yasha," Souta yelled, making Inu Yasha turn around and loose grip on the beam he was holding. It promptly fell over and knocked a hole in the door to grandpa's frustration, "Will you come and help me fix my skateboard?"

"%¤&¤/&!?," came the answer.

"Souta, can you please have some patience with him," Kagome told her little brother and smiled, "he is screwing up as fast as possible."

"I heard that!" Inu Yasha shouted.

Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully at him and soon the couple was running all around the courtyard.

Kirara smiled, well she smiled on her inside, those two clearly loved each other and the rest of Kagome's family loved him too. It would do the stubborn half-demon good if he could dig up the patience to stay here more often.

Later, after dinner, it was time to say goodbye. She, Kagome and Inu Yasha stood at the well, ready to leave. Mrs. Higurashi gave both her daughter and Inu Yasha a hug, telling them to take care and come back to visit soon.

"Say, Kirara," Souta said, "thank you for staying with us and giving me an amazing time…. I hope you will come back so we can play some more. And I want you to have this diploma."

Kirara watched Kagome's brother pull forth a beautiful piece of paper with a black silhouette of a cat and some writing.

"This is yours," Souta continued, "It tells that you won the agility race with the highest score ever on the cat-show. If it is okay for you I'll put it in sister's backpack so you can show it to your friends in the feudal era."

"Meow," Kirara mewed and wagged her tails while giving him a nod. Sango would surely be surprised and she was sure the priestess would tell the demon slayer about her modern adventures.

* * *

They had been walking for almost the entire day before Kagome had sensed a jewel shard and directed the group towards it. It turned out to be yet another ogre youkai with a fragment of the jewel inside it. Kirara and the others made attacked swiftly, Miroku seemed to be a bit nervous since he knew his last meeting with one of those nast creatures had resulted in full knock out but he kept cool.

Kagome stood and pointed her arrows at the beast on relative safe distance, waiting for an opening while Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha attacked close up.

"Die you bastard," Inu Yasha shouted and tried to finish it off with his wind scar, but the ogre was surprisingly agile and managed to slip away. Instead it set its eyes on the monk who now unfortunately was closest to him. The ogre lifted its huge club and was about to strike Miroku when he felt himself being yanked away in the last possible moment.

"Thanks Kirara," he said as she held him by his neck, "I am grateful that your reflexes didn't dull while you vacated with Kagome in the future."

Kirara snorted at his remarks and let him fall to the ground, she had been to the future but she surely hadn't relaxed that much. She was so going to show him her diploma but the demon part of her wanted to do something more, maybe…

Later that evening when the campfire was lit, Inu Yasha went into the forest to hunt and the girls, together with Shippo, decided to go for a dip in a spring close by. Then Kirara found herself alone with the monk. She eyed him closely as he sat there smiling not so innocently into the fire.

"Hey Kirara, I think I will go for a walk and make sure there aren't any demons around," he suddenly said, "Would you mind watching the camp while I am gone?"

Looking for demons? The only youkais around for the moment was Shippo, Inu Yasha and herself, and she doubted he would find anyone else. Then suddenly the inspiration struck her and Kirara grinned malicious for herself. The monk would soon stumble over some frightening demons, yes, that would be for sure…

Without waiting for her approval, Miroku stood up, left the camp and randomly walked in the direction of the hot spring.

Kirara waited until he had disappeared between the trees, then she chuckled for herself and left too.

Miroku was also grinning for himself, he never became tired of the sight his lovely Sango, for her he would gladly live and die for. Too bad she didn't always appreciate his admiration, one day however she would, but until then he would keep a close guard on her from the bushes… eh,… shadows. Miroku was lucky tonight. He had found a nice spot on an earth wall (inside a dense bush) very close to the hot spring that let him watch over both Sango and Kagome and their immediate surroundings without being noticed.

Of course, Kagome wasn't without good qualities either, but with her followed a certain health hazard that made Sango's Hiraikous seem pretty harmless. So he wisely kept his mind on the female demon slayer beside her. The girls moved and his view of Sango became somewhat obscured, Miroku turned around inside the bush ever so silently in order not to give away his position when suddenly something heavy thundered down behind him

... **RROOAARRR...**

Miroku reacted quickly and propelled out of the bush like a rocket, rolled down the hill and landed with a splash in the water below.

He caved himself up, breaching the surface and spat out a fountain of water.

"Kirara," he scolded, "Honestly Kirara, I don't know what you were thinking about sneaking up behind me like that, but I ain't that easily scared."

Kirara looked at him, her toothy grin had been more than enough to scare people in the future, but she knew this monk needed something far more terrifying than her.

"MIIROOKUU!" Two angry voices rang behind him and his head turned slowly around.

Yes, there it was again, that face of _frozen denial in heartwrenching panic…_

End

* * *

 **This was the end of my story of Kirara's adventure into the future, I hope you enjoyed it. When I first started writing I only had ideas for two or three chapters, but luckily I got the inspiration for eight more: )  
I decided on in this chapter to write of what happene from both the Kirara's, Hideki and Kuniaki' and the Higurashi family's point of view, I also even made Kirara say (or think), her only word through the entire story (did you find it?). I hope at least some of it was funny to read, writing humorous is a very hard task. My originally plan for the ending of this chapter involved Sango/Miroku and Kirara's cat show diploma (you can still see the remains of it in the text), but I switched it in favour of one of Miroku's more infamous habits.  
And as always, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
